To Be A Master
by red-jacobson
Summary: Luna has a very strange request of Harry after the interview with Rita Skeeter on Valentine's Day his Fifth Year. Harry/Luna/Multi
1. Chapter 1

**STORY TITLE: To Be A Master**

 **PART:** **01** **Claiming**  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,

Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters you recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** After the interview with Rita Skeeter during Harry's fifth year, Luna approaches Harry with a rather...strange...request.

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Multi  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 5,402  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
 **WARNINGS:** If you've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hogwarts starts at age 13 in this universe, so Luna is 16 at the time of the story and Harry is 17.**

 _ **Saturday, February 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **After Dinner**_

"I'm sorry, Luna, but I'm going to need you to repeat that. Because you couldn't have _possibly_ said what I heard you say!"

Luna sighed, shaking her head, "Harry, I understand your shock, I truly do. But really, it's the only way to prevent the Ministry from taking me and using me as their pet Seer for the rest of my life. I know that it's not accepted in the muggle world, but this is the wizarding world, and so the rules of that culture don't apply; just like the rules of catching nargles don't apply, when you're out hunting blibbering humdingers.

"But, but…"

"But if it makes you feel better, I'll repeat myself. I need you, Harry James Potter, to claim me, Luna Selene Lovegood, as your personal slave in payment of the life debt I owe you for destroying You-Know-Who's body when you were a baby."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "Okay, that's what I thought you said. But, err, isn't there any other way? I mean, I've been treated like a slave my entire life by my relatives, Luna, and I refuse to treat anybody else the way I was treated!"

Luna smiled sadly, "Harry, if there was another way, don't you think that Daddy, Hermione and I would have found it by now? Daddy understood right from the beginning that a blatant attack on the Ministry would see him arrested, and he's been preparing for it ever since I suggested this over Yule. And yes, he isn't happy about what I would have to do as your slave, but I think that's just because my father doesn't want to think about me having sex with anyone! Anyway, the three of us have been researching for a legal way to prevent the Unspeakables from enslaving me, and we're all in agreement that this is the only way."

Harry blinked. "Wait a minute! Hermione? As in, the Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare Hermione, who's been trying to free the school's house-elves - even if they don't want any such thing? SHE says that you need to be a slave? That doesn't make any sense to me!"

"Actually, Harry, it's the mistreatment of the elves that upsets her, she knows that you would never mistreat me, and that I'm _choosing_ to be your slave. Oh,I've got a note from her telling you that, actually, she knew that you would worry about her reaction."

Reaching into her robes, the blonde-haired young woman pulled out a scrap of parchment and handed it to him. Harry read over it, recognizing Hermione's hurried writing, and it was basically what Luna had said - with a postscript that threatened to show him exactly what a pissed-off witch could do if he ever mistreated Luna!

Harry folded the parchment and put it in his pocket before looking at Luna again. This whole thing was crazy, but as far as he could tell, it was also legitimate, so he just shrugged and said, "And, err, you're really okay with this? With being my slave?"

She shook her head, "No, Harry, I'll admit - I'm not enthusiastic about the idea, but it's better than the alternatives. Which would see me locked up in a Ministry cell for the rest of my life, and force-fed potions to have visions of the future until I die!"

Harry stared at her, his jaw working but no sounds coming out. He couldn't possibly let that happen to her; not to anyone, but especially not a girl who had become a friend!

Closing his eyes, Harry sighed, "Do you actually have to be a slave? I mean...if I were to marry you, or make you a part of the Potter family some other way, wouldn't that protect you?"

Her gentle smile didn't change as Luna shook her head, "While I would love to be your wife, Harry, unfortunately that wouldn't work."

Harry frowned, "Why not? Isn't the age of consent sixteen, at least in Scotland? I mean, if your father gives permission for you to marry me, why can't we just nip over to the local muggle vicar and -"

Luna interrupted him, "It's not that simple, Harry. In order for it to be a recognized marriage in the wizarding world, both of us would have to be at least 17, or have passed our OWLs, and so we simply don't qualify under the Ministry's laws."

Harry took a moment to silently curse Cornelius Fudge and all his flunkies and asked, "And the other options?"

"You mean, something like blood adoption? It still wouldn't work, Harry. That sort of ritual involves getting Ministry permission to legally undertake it, and since they're the ones trying to enslave me, d'you really think we could get it?"

Harry admitted to himself that it was pretty damn unlikely, no. And so, there was no other choice - technically, Luna would have to become his... indentured servant, there was no way he was actually going to treat her as his personal slave! "Okay, so what do we have to do to make this legal?"

"The initial binding is fairly simple, Harry. You just point your wand at me and say, 'I, Harry James Potter claim Luna Selene Lovegood as a slave in payment of the life debt she owes me.' You could expand on that by stating what the debt is from, but it's not really necessary, the magic of the binding recognizes the reason for the debt. Anyway, once that's done, I just have to shag you once - and then my magic and life will be bound to yours, and I'll be safe from the Unspeakables."

She must have realized what he was going to say, because Luna continued before he could object, "It's _not_ rape, Harry, don't think that! Honestly, if the situation weren't so urgent? I'd prove it to you by giving you my body, before you claimed me that way! But there is a possibility that one of Umbridge's spies saw us with Rita Skeeter this afternoon, and if we leave the Room of Requirement without doing the rite of enslavement? I could be taken by the heliopaths before morning!"

It took Harry a few moments to remember that Luna and her father believed that those particular imaginary creatures were Fudge's privare army, but then he forced those thoughts aside. There was never any chance that he was going to turn her away, even though he really hated the idea that the Wizarding World still accepted enslaving people like this. Still, he wanted to make sure Luna enjoyed what was going to happen as much as possible. Casting a spell to sound the alert when it was an hour before curfew, he reached out for her...

Luna stiffened when he put his arms around her, and he said softly, "I'll perform the ritual in just a couple of minutes, Luna, but first? I want to make sure you know that I do care about you, and will always do my best to take care of you and protect you. I would have done that even without this ritual, but I have even more reason to now, and I swear you won't regret it!"

She looked up at him, a hopeful expression in her eyes, and he lowered his face to hers. Luna realized what he was going to do, and a smile blossomed on her face as she moved to meet his lips.

Harry gave a silent prayer of thanks to Tonks for her 'lessons over the summer, as his lips pressed softly against the nervous blonde's, his hands rubbing her back as he opened his mouth slightly and his tongue pressed against her closed lips. Luna relaxed in his embrace, and her lips parted, allowing him entry, but he continued kissing her softly.

It wasn't long before Luna started responding, her body rubbing against his during the snog session, and he dropped one of his hands to lightly caress her bum through the robes she was wearing. She moaned into his mouth, moving her arse back so he could touch more of her, and he took that as a signal to move things along.

Harry's free hand moved between their bodies and opened the top button of her robes, and Luna's hands joined him in removing her outer clothing. They were still snogging when they landed on the floor of the Room, and she broke the kiss to pull the blouse over her head, wearing nothing except her skirt and a bra.

Luna paused, letting him enjoy the sight of her nearly topless body and Harry smiled at her, saying, "Lovely as I imagined, Luna, but that's no surprise; you're beautiful inside and out."

She blushed, but a pleased grin crossed her lips at his compliment. Harry then said,"Are you ready for me to see all of you, Luna?"

She froze for a second, but nodded, biting her lower lip nervously, her hands going behind her back to unhook the bra. He said, "There's no need for that, love - let me show you a spell I learned for a situation like this."

Luna looked at him curiously as Harry drew his wand and, concentrating on what he wanted it to do, murmured the command for the switching spell.

Instantly, Luna's clothes disappeared off her body, and reappeared in a neat pile next to her. She jerked in surprise before smiling widely, "Oooh, what spell was that? I've never heard of a spell that could take all your clothes off without tearing them!"

Harry chuckled, "It's just the switching spell, I learned to use it last summer to switch your clothes with the air around you. Handy little spell, isn't it?"

She nodded, but then it seemed to hit her that she was completely nude in front of him while he was still fully dressed. Harry's eyes looked her over appreciatively, from the well-kissed lips to her generous breasts, usually hidden by the uniform, to her soft belly and the thatch of soft blonde hair covering her mound.

At that moment, Harry felt his groin come to life as _something_ hardened appreciatively. He licked his lips and nodded, murmuring, "You look so beautiful..." He raised his eyes to look Luna in the face, and saw the fear there, and he realized just what he needed to do next.

Smiling encouragingly at her, Harry said, "Are you a virgin, Luna? It's okay if you are, I'll teach you how to please me, but if we're going to do this - I need to know."

Luna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before looking at him and nodding silently.

"Then I'm going to make sure you treasure your first experience. We have plenty of time before curfew, and I want your first time to be something special, before we have to complete the binding."

Her face lit up and she smiled, "Really? Oh, thank you so much, Harry! That makes me feel a lot better!"

He laughed, "Someday I'll tell you about the training that members of the Black family receive, and how we improve our stamina and recovery time. Trust me, I've gone several times in one night and my partners were always very satisfied!"

Taking control of the Room, Harry commanded a large comfortable bed to appear behind them, and he reached out for her hand. Once Luna was stretched out on the bed, he used the switching spell to remove his own clothing, and the blonde's eyes widened at her first look at his thick, hard cock.

"See you something you like, love?" Harry asked, and he grinned at Luna's audible gulp and silent nod.

He maneuvered himself so that he was laying between her legs in the classic missionary position and Harry whispered in her ear, "I know this isn't something a Master would do for his slave, except for extremely rare occasions, but it is something a man would do for his lover, and that's what you are now, so best just relax and enjoy it, yeah?"

"Mmm…" Luna whispered back, and Harry took that as permission to get started on pleasuring her brains out.

Spreading her legs, Harry slid down so that his face was directly above her bits and he blew lightly, his warm breath rustling the soft down covering her. She squealed happily, only for the noise to turn to a gasp when he placed a soft kiss directly on Luna's pussy lips. He continued kissing along her inner thighs and she instinctively spread her legs wider, soft whines of anticipation and need coming from her throat.

Harry kept teasing her, his mouth touching her everywhere but where Luna was desperately wanting him, and he smiled - he had driven Tonks and her friend Hestia Jones crazy when he had done that to the two of them at the end of his training, and they had far more experience than Luna had even dreamed of!

Finally his tongue slipped out and Harry ran it along her moistening bits, drawing a pleased sigh from her. The petals were starting to swell as her excitement rose, and he sucked on each of them in turn, before sliding his tongue all the way inside her.

"OHHH!" Luna jerked under his touch, her hips lifting off the bed as she tried to get more of him into her. Harry obliged her wanton desires, his hand lifting her legs until they were over his shoulders and he went back to licking her...intimately.

Luna's excitement was growing obvious as her sweet juices filled his mouth. Harry swallowed happily and enjoyed the guttural noises coming from her mouth. His tongue was brushing the quivering girl's inner walls, and Luna suddenly screamed in pleasure when it landed on her clit.

"OOOOH, YES! YES, HARRY, THAT'S INCREDIBLE! OH, OH, DON'T STOP, OR I'LL STAB YOU WITH AN ERUMPENT HORN!" the blonde witch hollered, now on the verge of her first orgasm.

Grimacing at the imagery, Harry paced himself, listening to the reactions of Luna's body the way he was taught, and when she was right on the edge of climaxing - he shifted so that his lips engulfed her nub, and sucked gently.

Harry lifted his mouth off of her when Luna erupted with a shriek loud enough to almost wake the dead, her body shaking and her hands beating on the mattress as she cried out, her head lolling from side to side as the sensations took her places that she'd never been before!

Harry lowered her legs to the bed and moved to the side, shifting so his arms could hold her as Luna drifted off into her own little world. When he saw her eyes clearing, he leaned over and kissed her, which she eagerly returned, before breaking away and smiling widely. "All right, Luna?"

"That was... that was just... oh, Harry! Thank you! Thank you so much! I never dreamed it could ever feel so wonderful, even when I touched myself - it wasn't ever like that!"

He grinned, "And that's just the beginning, Luna; things are only going to get better, I promise!"

She actually chuckled, "Oh, Melin, Circe and Morganna! I don't know if my body can handle that, but I can't wait to find out!"

Harry laughed, "You'll soon get used to it, love, trust me!"

Grabbing his wand off the floor, he cast the contraceptive spell. "Duosterillus!" Harry then nodded when Luna glowed blue for a second, before pointing the wand directly at her bits and cast two more quick spells, before tossing the wand aside.

The blonde fourth year was watching him as he cast, and asked, "What were those spells, Harry? I could tell they relaxed me, but what exactly did they do?"

He smiled, "The first one was a muscle relaxer, Luna, so that it doesn't hurt when I stretch you out, and the second softened your hymen so that it won't be painful when I go through it. I promised you that you would enjoy yourself, and the pain, ever if it's brief, would interfere with that. Now, are you ready for us to do this?"

Luna nodded quickly, "Yes, Harry, and thank you for taking the time to do this for me. That was the part I was really nervous about, you see - having you take me when the magic of the binding might force you to be rough with me."

Harry leaned down and kissed her, before saying, "Rough can be a lot of fun as well, Luna, but not for your first time. But then we've got years to learn all the different ways we can enjoy each other's bodies, so for now, let me love you the way you deserve."

She smiled, "Yes please, Harry, love me like a girlfriend, that'd be wonderful! I'm already much happier about being your slave for the rest of my life, but thank you for letting me enjoy this first!"

Trying his best to ignore the whole 'slave' thing, Harry lifted himself so that he was leaning over her, and he reached down to rub the head of his cock along her moist, well-lubricated bits. Luna giggled and shivered happily at his touch, and when he saw in her eyes she was ready, Harry pushed forward in one long, smooth stroke - until he had buried himself completely inside her.

Luna's eyes widened in surprise, and she let loose a soft gasp when Harry's tackle tore through her barrier, but then she smiled as her body adjusted to him inside her for the first time. For his part, Harry was pleased that the spells had worked properly, since Luna was the first virgin he'd ever been with; and he wanted to make _sure_ she wasn't hurt in any way, especially with what was going to happen later.

Harry held still until she was completely comfortable, and then he pulled back slightly before pushing forward. He smiled as Luna started moving with him right away, and leaned down to kiss her again. Her mouth opened eagerly to him as his tongue claimed her mouth, her arms wrapping around him as he started thrusting faster and deeper into her body.

Harry could _feel_ Luna's magic reacting with his as he claimed her body, and he shifted position slightly, letting him dive even deeper. She gasped against his mouth, and he could feel her fingernails instinctively clawing his back as she lifted herself against him. They soon fell into a rhythm as they moved together, and Luna's gasps soon turned into moans and cries of pleasure as her body moved in a rhythm as old as life itself.

Harry could feel the pressure building and he looked directly into Luna's eyes, "Uh, uh, uggh...I'm about to cum, love, are you ready? To know that when the time comes I will be putting our children into your body?"

Luna's eyes went wider than ever, he knew somehow that it was a deeply hidden desire of hers to be a mother, and he could see the happiness shining out from her silvery eyes. "Really, Harry?"

"Bloody hell, Luna, yes! Oh, ugggh, I don't give a rat's arse what the outside world will think of your status in my life, you, oh, bloody hell! Can't last much longer… I love you!"

Tears of joy filled Luna's eyes, and as Harry's balls boiled and he exploded like a firehose inside her, his seed started flooding her insides as she tightened around him as she climaxed as well.

"OH, MERLIN'S ARSE!" Luna grabbed Harry's head and her lips sought his, kissing him with a passion that surprised them both - before she fell back on the bed and started panting wildly, the orgasm still pulsing through both of them.

Breathing heavily, Harry lay on top of her, kissing Luna as he gently moved inside her, his cock softening slightly as the tension eased and their bodies relaxed from the frantic lovemaking. He couldn't help thinking that it was a good thing he'd remembered the contraceptive charm, otherwise there would be a good chance the next Potter Heir would have been conceived just now -

When she finally calmed down Luna looked up at him and softly said, "Are you really going to give me your babies, Harry? Am I really going to be the mother of the next generation of Potters?"

The desperate hope in her voice meant that there was only one way he could possibly answer her, and so Harry said with a big smile, "Of course you are, Luna, but not until we graduate - don't think Dumbledore and the other teachers will be too happy about having a pregnant student in the castle!"

"Oh, yes, you're quite right. It'll give them a wrackspurt infestation that'll never go away," Luna nodded.

Harry just smiled at her, giving his lover a soft kiss on the lips. "When the time comes, love, you will have the Potter Heir, and, if your father agrees, our second son will carry on the Lovegood name. Would you like that?"

Luna was utterly speechless for an instant, a rare thing indeed - before she lunged up at him, kissing Harry fiercely and actually managing to roll them over so she was on top of him, still snogging the very life out of him!

The way she moved against him soon had Potter hard again, and Luna gave a delighted wriggle when she felt him against her thigh. "Wow! Already? My goodness, Harry - you weren't joking when you said that Tonks person taught you stamina, were you?"

A sultry look crossed her face and Luna said, "So what do you want to do next, next my love? Do you want me to to use my mouth on you? I've never done it before, but I did practice with some of Ginny's toys a couple of times." Harry blinked in surprise at the idea of Ginny having sex toys, but then Lina continued on, "Or maybe you want to bugger my virgin arse? I suspected it was going to happen, you see, so I made sure I would be nice and clean before I left the Ravenclaw dormitory this morning."

Harry instantly got even harder at the idea, just like any red-blooded teenage male would, which made Luna smile even wider, "You want me to take it up my arse, then, Harry? To know that you are claiming something I had never even considered, before I researched what we would do for the binding? Or do you want to make me your slave, while you are plundering my naughty rear?"

The whole 'slave' thing was almost enough to make his bollocks deflate, but Harry put that firmly out of his mind. He didn't say anything, but rolled them over until Luna was underneath him, and then he gently withdrew out of her, ignoring the semen that leaked out thanks to their recent lovemaking. "Luna? Roll over, that's a good girl…"

Obediently, Luna moved until she was laying on her belly. Grabbing a pillow, Harry slid it under her hips and he lifted her up by the legs to give him easier access to her...back door, so to speak.

"Do please be gentle, Harry; I've never even had a finger in there before, even though Ginny tells me it feels really good, I was too nervous to do it," Luna requested calmly.

Harry leaned down and kissed her right cheek, saying softly, "I promise, and I always keep my promises, you should know that by now!"

Luna nodded and reached back, holding herself open for him. "Go on, then."

A few moments later Harry placed his wand at her tight ring and said, "This will feel a little unusual, love, but relax - I'm just cleaning and getting you relaxed and lubricated. Trust me, it will make things a lot easier for you, because I can tell you right now - I absolutely love your pert little arse, and will be taking it on a regular basis!"

He pushed a little of his magic into the spells, wanting to make sure Luna enjoyed taking him in her arse, because he hadn't been lying; he absolutely adored her bum, it looked like an upside down heart, and he knew that he was going to be enjoying it on a regular basis from now on. Harry knew he couldn't help being something of an arse man, Tonks had been the first girl he had ever buggered and he had almost lost his mind from the heat and tightness! Fortunately Tonks had enjoyed being buggered as well, so she didn't object when he wanted to keep 'practicing' the act. Even Hestia, who didn't usually care for it, said that she had enjoyed herself when it was her turn.

But now it was time to put their lessons into effect with the one and only Luna Lovegood!

Luna moaned as his magic prepared her for the anal penetration, and the little extra sent tingles of pleasure through the nerves in that part of her body, making her squirm on top of the pillow. "Oh, goodness! That feels ever so nice…"

Rubbing his finger around the ring of muscle, Harry said, "Reach between your legs and touch yourself, Luna, it will make it feel even better."

She immediately obeyed him and her fingers were playing with her bits as he popped the tip of his finger inside her hole. Harry let more magic trickle out of his finger and into her tunnel, combining with the fingers Luna was pumping into her pussy soon had her crying out softly. He took his time, allowing her to adjust to each finger as he stretched her out, until she was moving against his hand as he pushed all four fingers inside her.

When Luna was ready, Harry removed his fingers and used a wandless spell that Tonks and Hestia had taught him to clean them, before he put the bulb of his knob against the gaping hole. She grunted when the ring stretched even further to allow him entrance, but then Luna sighed and gasped when his tackle pushed through and it tightened around him again.

Harry held still, making sure Luna was completely adjusted to the intrusion before he moved; he could tell she wasn't accustomed to being filled like this, and he was careful to wait until she was ready. It was strange how his magic was interacting with hers already, and he could tell that she was starting to enjoy the fullness.

Going deeper, Harry could _feel_ her happiness at being able to take him in so easily, and also that her body was starting to react pleasurably as well.

"You like this, don't you, Luna? You like that I'm completely up your arse like this, that I'm going to be owning your body soon, and having you in my bed every night - finding out all the possible ways to make you scream my name!"

Without another word, Harry buried himself completely in Luna's arse - and she couldn't answer him, only nodding her head as fast as she could. Harry's magic could feel her fingers inside her bits as his cock filled her, and Luna started moaning louder and louder, with gasps and cries of pleasure as he claimed her arse once and for all time.

No other man was ever going to have Luna Lovegood like this, other than himself, after all

When Luna started pushing back against him, he leaned down and started kissing the back of her neck and her jawline, drawing a exclamation of pleasure from her lips. Harry concentrated and sent a pulse of his magic into her skin wherever his lips touched her, and the sounds of female pleasure grew more frequent and intense.

Harry started moving faster as he shagged her, and Luna tightened around him as he pulled back, her body moving on its own as it responded to his touch and his magic.

Harry knew that Luna was very close by the way her body was tensing up, and he could feel her magic pulsing in time with his own, so he waited until she was peaking again - before he relaxed his control and his cock swelled, his seed erupting out and splashing hot inside her anus.

Harry was still hard when he finally withdrew out of her, and then Luna truly shocked him by actually rolling over and moving so she could take him in her mouth! He couldn't believe that the very same girl who was a nervous virgin less than an hour before, would be taking him in her mouth after he buggered her!

Luna was definitely enthusiastic, but unskilled as she licked and sucked him, although he was happy she was being careful with her teeth! Luna looked up at him as she used her mouth, and Harry had to grin at the happiness in her eyes.

Unfortunately, he was already tired from the events of the day; even his stamina had its limits, what with that disastrous date with Cho, and then the tension of the interview with Rita, plus having already cum twice... it all meant that he wasn't going to last very long once Luna started sucking him, and he managed to say, "Luna! I'm about to..." before he erupted into her mouth.

The blonde girl didn't even blink, just swallowing everything he had, until the last burst filled her mouth and she pulled back, releasing him. He watched as she finished swallowing, and then, smiling serenely, Luna wiped up the rest of his seed that had dribbled down her chin. Harry was amazed at how innocent she managed to look when licking her fingers clean!

She smiled up at him as she finished cleaning her fingers and said, "That was interesting, I must say - not quite as yummy as pudding, but still quite tasty in its own way. Thank you, Harry."

He just shook his head and lifted her up, pulling her into a hug, smiling softly as their naked bodies were smushed together. "You're welcome, love. And thank you, Luna, for the wonderful gift you've given me. But, it's starting to get late, and I'm going to need a few minutes to recover before being ready to - you know, finalize the, err. binding."

Luna's smile didn't waver; she just calmly said, "Then we should probably get started. I'm not nervous about it anymore, you know, not after how wonderful you made me feel. I think I'm actually looking forward to learning how to be your slave."

Harry blinked in realization and he thought, 'Shite! She's right, I have no idea how to handle a slave, or even what my responsibilities are. Damn it!' He shook his head, 'Okay, you can think about that later, you git! Right now Luna's waiting for you to claim her, in every sense of the word.'

Grabbing his wand off the floor yet again, Harry pointed it at Luna and recited the oath. He hadn't really been expecting a reaction, other than possibly a slight glow of magic; but when he finished, a rope of magic streamed from the tip of his wand and circled Luna's throat! The magic flared brightly, making both of them close their eyes against the harsh intensity of the magical light.

When he opened his eyes again, Luna was touching her throat in wonder, and he could see the outline of a collar around her neck, and script reading 'Property of Harry James Potter' flowing around inside it!

He could also _feel_ Luna clearly in his magic now, just like when they'd been having sex. Harry could tell that she was surprised, but extremely happy with whatever happened. Luna also was excited about having sex with him again, which made him feel good, knowing that he had given her so much pleasure today.

Clearing his throat, Harry said, "Luna? Was that supposed to happen?"

She shook her head, "No, Master, it wasn't. The collar shouldn't have appeared until after you finished claiming me as your slave, and I was kneeling before you. But - oh, how odd - I can feel your magic wrapped up with mine, and it's not a restricting feeling, but more a loving, supporting one instead! And I can feel you in my heart as well, oh - are you really starting to love me? That's not what I expected at all, but it's ever so much better! This is all so wonderful, Master, you've made me ever so much happier than I thought I would ever be!"

Harry just smiled and pulled her into his arms again, feeling the connection between the two, and they sat quietly for several minutes until the alarm chime went off, and the two of them reluctantly separated.

Once they were cleaned and dressed, and Luna cleaned her mouth, he kissed her and they left the Room of Requirement.

Harry walked Luna all the way to the entrance to Ravenclaw, already thinking about how to get her moved in into his dorm, and if there was anything Umbridge could do to stop it? 'Probably, yeah, the toad would come up with a new Educational Decree or something, assuming the school rules don't prohibit cohabiting with your new slave -slash- girlfriend.' He figured he really needed some good advice once Luna had vanished through the entrance, and started mentally composing a letter to Sirius as he turned to make his way back to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry was so deep in thought about what he needed to write that he almost missed his name being called out by a familiar female voice.

Turning to see who was calling him, Harry froze when he saw Cho standing in the open doorway to an abandoned classroom. She beckoned him in and he followed, looking around curiously.

When the door closed behind them, he was surprised that Cho wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly before letting go. She smiled enigmatically at him and said, "Did you know that I have a family invisibility cloak, Harry? Well, I do, and I happened to have it with me today. That's how I followed you and Hermione and heard everything. I also heard a very interesting conversation between Hermione and Luna, and just now I saw that Luna was walking rather strangely, with a huge smile on her face. So, did you enjoy claiming her?"

Harry blushed, he couldn't help it - this was _not_ a conversation he was prepared for, at all! But he didn't even try to deny it, he just said, "If you overheard that conversation, Cho, you know why I claimed Luna that way. And yes, I enjoyed it, just like I made sure that she got as much pleasure out of it as I did."

Cho grinned, "Lucky girl, that Lovegood! But, as interesting as your afternoon must have been, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, Harry, after you left with Luna and Hermione? I stayed there for an hour or so, thinking, and I realized that I'm not ready to date anyone yet. I still need to deal with what happened to Cedric, although hearing what you said helped with that."

Harry nodded, not sure what to say to that, and Cho continued, "I do care for you, Harry, I care for you a lot, and I would have happily gone with you last year if you had asked me to the Yule Ball before Cedric did. But, you didn't, and he did. So, would you be willing to give me time? I'm planning on a lot of meditation and guided dreaming to resolve my feelings, and I hope to have a better grip on things by the end of the year."

"If you don't mind that I've claimed Luna, and I plan for her to be the mother of my children one day, I'm still willing to see if we can make a go of it, sure. And, to be honest, with what the Umbitch is doing, I doubt I'd be much fun as a boyfriend anyway." He grinned, "I just hope that the DADA Curse gets rid of her sooner than the end of the year!"

Cho laughed, "We can only hope, and no, I understand why you are claiming Luna, and I think I know you well enough to know you wouldn't hurt her, so it doesn't bother me." She paused, "In fact, the only thing that is bothering me right now, is the fact that I broke down crying the last time we kissed. I'd like to remedy that, if you don't mind?"

'Bloody hell.' What could he say? Harry decided it would be better so say nothing, he just opened his arms for her and Cho flowed into his embrace, tilting her face up to his.

'Sodding hell!' The kiss was much better this time around, and she was squirming in his arms by the time they broke for air.

Cho gave a shaky laugh, "Damn, Harry! I'm going to need to change my knickers after that kiss; you _do_ know how to motivate a girl, don't you?"

The female sixth year turned toward the door before looking back and saying, "By the way, if you like, I wouldn't have a problem with it if Luna joined us in bed. I always did think she was kind of cute, if a bit loony!"

With a giggle at his gobsmacked expression, Cho slipped out the door and left him standing there.

Harry's brain finally rebooted a few minutes later and he started laughing, shaking his head in amusement. Checking the time, he saw that he still had almost 30 minutes to get back to the tower before curfew, and sat down to write a quick note to Sirius. Calling Dobby when he finished, the overeager elf promised to deliver it to Harry's dog-father right away, and disappeared.

Feeling utterly exhausted, Harry managed to get back to the tower with mere minutes to spare, and he made his way up to the fifth year boy's dorm, where he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

STORY TITLE: To Be A Master

PART: 02 Spreading Ripples  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson ( )  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,

Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
SUMMARY: After the Interview with Rita Skeeter, Luna approaches Harry with a strange request

FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 5,070  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

AUTHORS NOTES: Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so Luna is 16 at the time of the story and Harry is 17.

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Immediately After the Previous Chapter**_

Sirius was bored out of his mind! Moony was locked up in the basement because of the full moon, and the rest of the Order were out doing things for Dumbledore, leaving him alone with nobody for company but that miserable house elf!

It wouldn't be so bad if the damned elf would do its job, but the house was filthy and seemed to be getting worse. He and Moony tried to clean it, but both of them were pants at cleaning spells. And to make matters worse, that stinking thief Fletcher had managed to get off with the last of his Fire-whiskey!

He was about to go and try to destroy his mother's portrait again, just for something to do, when the strangest damned elf he'd ever seen popped into the room in front of him, holding out a letter!

"Master Harry Potter Sir's Dog-father?" The elf asked, staring at him with unblinking eyes.

Sirius nodded in bemusement, 'well, I was looking for something interesting' he thought as the elf started bouncing around in excitement.

"I is Dobby, and Great Master Harry Potter Sir told Dobby to take this letter to his Dog-father, Sirius Black and wait for a reply! Here is Great Master Harry Potter Sir's letter," the elf said, holding out the paper.

"Dobby? I think Harry has mentioned you," Sirius said with a grin taking the letter, as he realized he may have found a solution to the Kreacher problem! "Harry tells me you are a free elf, is that true?"

Dobby nodded, a little bashfully, but then his ears perked up with Sirius' next words. "Would you like to bond with my family? I promise you that you can serve Harry whenever he needs you!"

"I's can still serve the Great Master Harry Potter, Sir?" Dobby asked carefully.

"Absolutely! But there will be plenty of work for you here, as you can see the elf I have isn't doing his job." Sirius said with a frown, waving around the room. Dobby looked around with a barely concealed look of disgust and seemed to make up his mind.

"Dobby would love to bond with Harry Potter Sir's Dog-father!"

One quick bonding later, and Sirius said, "Welcome Dobby, now I need to dispose of the elf who has disgraced his family!"

Dobby shook his head, "No Master, getting rid of trash is elf's work!" He reached out his hand and grasped, causing Kreacher to appear with a loud 'Pop!' Kreacher looked around in fright, trying to scramble away from Dobby's outstretched hands, but unable to move.

Sirius watched in horrified fascination as Kreacher seemed to disintegrate before his eyes, wondering just how powerful a house-elf really is? He couldn't look away as the ancient elf crumbled to dust, wailing in despair until there was nothing left but a pile of dust, which Dobby banished with a negligent wave of his hand.

Swallowing nervously, he said, "Thank you Dobby. It's going to take me a few minutes to read Harry's letter and write an answer, so if you want to look around the house and see what needs to be done that would be great."

The elf nodded quickly and popped away, leaving Sirius shaking his head before picking up the letter. He grinned slightly at seeing Harry's untidy scrawl. He read through the letter quickly, then blinked, shaking his head, "No, I couldn't have possibly read what I thought I did," he muttered, before starting again, slowly.

By the time he finished reading the letter a second time, he was grinning, shaking his head in amusement at the situations that Harry finds himself in. Granted, this situation wasn't life-threatening, which was why he found it amusing, and it was actually something that he could help his Godson with. Although maybe he should start with the memories James and Lily had left? That would serve as an introduction, he could show Harry his memories later on, once he and his slave were settled in their roles.

But, how to get to the memories? He couldn't sneak out and go to Gringotts, he'd be caught and kissed before he took three steps into the Alley! Moony could do it, but he wouldn't be worth a damn in the morning, and this really couldn't wait. But, Dobby could do it, all it would take would be a note to his account manager and a drop of blood...

Writing a note to Harry, he told him that he had a way to help him and to use the mirror to call him in the morning so they could discuss it. He also told him that Dobby was now a Black family elf, but would still be available to serve him as needed.

Sealing the note, he grabbed another sheet of parchment and wrote a note to his Account Manager and included a drop of blood at the bottom to confirm his identity. Calling for Dobby, the elf appeared instantly, an almost manic look of glee on his face. Sirius knew that elves loved to clean, but that seemed a little extreme!

"Dobby, I want you to do two things for me. First, take this message to Harry. If he has any work for you, go ahead and do what he needs, and then, when you are finished, go to Gringotts and ask for Account Manager Bonespike. Give him his envelope and bring what he gives you back here and give them to me. Do you understand?"

Dobby nodded, but said, wringing his ears, "Master Dog-father? I's was looking around the house, and there's more work than I's can do by myself and still help Master Harry Potter, Sir! Dobby knows another free elf, but she really needs a family and is a very hard worker, would you's be willing to bond her too?"

Sirius shrugged, "Sure if you think there's enough work, it'll be nice to live in a decent home again."

After the elf popped away to take care of his duties, Sirius sat back and chuckled, thinking about Harry's situation. He was glad that Harry was having something to distract him from the nonsense that that Ministry bitch was dumping on him.

Although he was sure that his godson was going to be shocked at finding out just what sort of relationship that James and Lily had. At least they genuinely loved one another before Lily started her training. He just hoped that Harry and this Luna girl could be happy with their bonding.

It was nearly an hour later that Dobby arrived, floating a large box and accompanied by another elf. Sirius bonded Winky to the Black family, letting her getting settled in before locking up the box and going to bed.

 _ **Ravenclaw Aerie**_

 _ **Same Time**_

The water beating down on her back and shoulders made Luna smile as it eased the strain of muscles that hadn't been used before. She still couldn't believe that things had gone as well as they had! She'd been terrified that Harry was going to be forced to hurt her when he bound her, but instead, she felt more loved and cherished than she ever had in her life!

The way he had treated her as if she was his lover and not his possession? She would treasure the feeling for the rest of her life, and beyond if possible! He had even made sure that she got pleasure from being buggered, which was the act that had frightened her the most. But now she would gladly open herself to him whenever he wanted, she had enjoyed it so much.

She closed her eyes and remembered the look on his face, the love she felt in the bond as he claimed her, and moaned softly as she felt his magic thrumming with hers. She was so tempted to finger herself, to give in to the desire she still felt, even after all the climaxes she'd enjoyed, but she didn't give in. She wanted her Master to enjoy seeing her pleasure herself, to know that he was the one who was giving her such joy and happiness.

Shutting the water off, Luna reached for her towel, only to open her eyes in shock when it was placed in her hands! She froze, afraid that it was her dorm-mates coming to torment her again, but relaxed when she saw that it was Cho standing there, a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you, Cho. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Were you looking for me?" Luna asked calmly as she wrapped the towel around her, giving herself time to consciously slow her pounding heart. Looking at the older girl, she could feel a slight connection to her Master, and wondered just what was going on? She knew that Master desired Cho, and it felt like Cho desired him, but the other girl desired her as well? Would Master want her to love Cho as well?

Forcing down the confusion she felt, Luna, looked at Cho, waiting for a response. Cho just nodded and said, "Actually, I was looking for you, but I wasn't expecting to see quite so much of you. Not this soon anyway," she smirked. "I wanted to let you know what I told Harry a little while ago. I was actually there during the interview with Rita Skeeter, hidden under my family invisibility cloak. I also know what you asked Harry to do for you, and why."

Luna gasped involuntarily and her eyes widened in fright, only to be reassured when Cho continued, "Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything to anybody. What you and Harry have is your business, and as long as he treats you well, I'm not going to worry about the bond. But, what you need to know is that I'm still very interested in Harry romantically, and after I deal with my feelings for Cedric we are going to try and see how things go. I also told him that I find you attractive, and wouldn't object if you joined us in bed if things progress that far."

"I see, and what did Master say to that?" Luna asked, she had never really considered having sex with another girl, but if Master desired it, she would learn to enjoy it.

Cho chuckled, "He didn't say anything, he just looked surprised and then started smiling, so I don't think he's opposed to the idea. But, don't worry, I know from hearing little things that you haven't been with a girl before and I will be happy to teach you if your Master wants me to."

She smiled slightly, glad that Cho was willing to respect her bond with Master and not try to intrude. Clearing her throat, she said, "I'll admit, I hadn't really considered the idea before, but, I'm not against the idea. If Master desires that I learn to pleasure you as well and receive pleasure in return, I'm certain that I will enjoy it."

"Oh, I'm sure you will! I've known girls who were bonded back in China, and they got great pleasure out of whatever their Master wanted them to do, which can be good or bad, depending on the character of their Master. You're extremely lucky that Harry is the type of person that he his, I can't imagine him wanting to hurt you, can you?"

Luna shook her head, "No, I can't. Even the way he bound me was far more pleasurable than I expected. I was nervous that it was going to be rough and painful, but Master took the time to make love to me as if I was his girlfriend before doing the bonding, and the pleasure was incredible!"

Cho surprised her by pulling her into a hug, saying, "You are such a lucky girl, Luna! My first time was nowhere near that enjoyable, he was as much a virgin as I was, and that's usually a cauldron full of fumbling! Fortunately, it got much better as time went on, but I would have loved to enjoy my first time as much as you did."

Luna didn't know exactly how to respond to that, so she just returned the hug, wrapping her arms around the older girl.

Cho said, "I think that I'd like to get to know you better, Luna, not just because of Harry, but I've heard that you have a very curious way of looking at things, and I want to find out more about you."

Luna smiled, "It would be nice to have another friend, and, if Master desires it, our being friends will just make things better, won't it?"

Cho nodded, but then continued in a more serious tone, "I've also started hearing unpleasant rumors about how you are being treated by the girls in your year, and I'm not happy about it. I don't throw my weight around, but I am a Prefect, and I have enough influence to sit on a bunch of bitchy Fourth Years if I have to!"

She shook her head, "I really don't want to though, so I have another suggestion. My room is a double, but I have it to myself since Roberta left after her OWLs, do you want to move in with me? It will give us a chance to get to know each other, and you won't have to put up with those bitches."

Luna felt tears welling up in her eyes, she'd never had anybody even try to do something about the way the girls treated her! She nodded quickly, "Yes please, I'd like that a lot!"

Cho smiled, "Then go ahead and finish drying off and getting dressed. I'm going to go have a few words with your dorm-mates and gather up all of your belongings. I'll be back in just a few minutes, so wait here."

Luna was in a daze, she'd never expected anything like this to happen! She briefly wished that her gift, her curse, could let her get insight into what was going to happen in her own life, but it was never that simple. She was surprised to find herself humming happily as she dried off, pulling on the clothes she had been wearing when Master claimed her. A smirk crossed her face, for what Cho was doing for her, she'd be more than willing to go to the other girl's bed, even if Master didn't tell her to!

She was waiting patiently several minutes later when the door opened and Cho walked in, her trunk floating behind her. With a smile, she followed her new friend out of the shower room and down the stairs to the Sixth Year dorms, looking forward to sleeping peacefully and dreaming of her Master.

 _ **Sunday, February 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **Gryffindor Tower**_

 _ **Morning**_

Harry woke up from a night of restless sleep, his dreams filled with a silver-eyed blonde looking up at him worshipfully. He still couldn't believe that yesterday had actually happened! Not only everything with Luna, but the conversation with Cho afterward had him feeling extremely confused. He just hoped that Sirius had some ideas on how to help him because this really wasn't something that he would be comfortable talking to Hermione about, let alone trying to explain things to Ron!

Rolling over in bed, he reached for his glasses, only to pause when his hand brushed an envelope under the frames. Carefully lifting his glasses up and putting them on, he could see the ink drawing of a paw print on the front and grinned. Sirius had responded already! Sitting up in bed, he picked up the letter and opened it eagerly, wanting to see what 'Snuffles' had to say. To say he was shocked would be an understatement!

" _Pup:_

 _You do get yourself into interesting situations, don't you? The good news is, I've got more than a little experience in what you are talking about and will happily teach you everything I can. The bad news, well, not really bad, but I'm just not sure how you are going to take this, is, your parents also had a great deal of experience in being a Master and a slave._

 _James told me that there's something in the Potter family magic that tends to bring out the traits of a Master in the men in the family. Apparently, James' father, grandfather and even further back all found themselves in relationships where the women were deeply submissive, and happily so._

 _Having watched your parents as they fell in love, and been privileged to see the way they behaved in private, I can say without a doubt they loved each other very much, even before Lily started exploring her submissiveness. And your grandparents, while they were far more discreet, I can see in looking back that they were the same way._

 _Now for the part that's probably going to make you uncomfortable. James was planning to teach you everything you needed to know, and Lily was going to teach your first serious lover but knew that things were very dangerous at the time. The two of them didn't want you to be lost in dealing with the new situations, so they each made copies of their memories of the training and their life together and left them with me to give you when needed. So yes, you will need to watch your parents having sex, but you and Luna should learn a great deal about your new lives._

 _Obviously, I can't just send the package through the mail, it would be confiscated in an instant if what you are telling me about this Umbridge woman is accurate. So I need you to get the mirror I gave you at Christmas and tap it with your wand, saying my Marauder name. We can talk more then._

 _Oh, by the way, I've bonded Dobby to the Black Family, but he's still going to come when you call for him, the little guy is extremely devoted to you. But now this place is finally going to be cleaned up and a proper place for us to live, Dumbledore be damned!_

 _Snuffles"_

Harry just stared at nothing for a long moment, his brain running in circles as he tried to comprehend just what Sirius had written. Part of him was glad that his parents had anticipated something like this happening, but he had a hard time imagining his mum being a slave to his dad! Everybody talked about how fiery his mum was, and how scary her temper could be, which didn't seem to make sense! And having to watch his parents having sex? He really didn't want to have to do that! Nobody wants to think about their parents shagging, let alone having to watch them. But, if he wanted to do the right thing for Luna it was important he understood what was needed, so he would get through it somehow.

Climbing out of bed, he looked around the room and saw that all of the others were still sleeping, so he opened his trunk as quietly as he could and searched for the mirror. Finding it wrapped in one of his sweaters, he pulled it out and closed the trunk before getting back into bed and closing the curtains.

Tapping the mirror with his wand, he said "Padfoot!" and watched as his reflection disappeared to be replaced by Sirius's smiling face.

"Hey, Kiddo! Glad to see you're up at a decent hour! I'm sure you've got a bunch of questions, but now isn't the best time for them. You've got your Easter holiday coming up, and we can talk then. Trust me, it will work out better if we are face to face, because I'm sure you're going to need something stronger to drink than Butterbeer for this conversation!"

Harry nodded dumbly, he already needed a drink just from thinking about his parents that way! The conversation would probably be enough to turn him into an alcoholic!

He shook his head to try and shake off the images of his parents doing what he and Luna had done, but it wasn't working! With a pained sigh, he said, "I'm going to get you for making me picture my parents having sex, Padfoot! I don't know how, and I don't know when, but I will get you back for that! And I'll bet Dobby will help me!"

Sirius laughed merrily, "Bring it on, Pup! Bring it on!" Growing serious, he said, "I know it's strange to think about, but your parents were teenagers too you know. And, I really need to warn you, I know what's on some of those memories, and you are going to see things that will shock you, so brace yourself. I swear I will explain everything you have questions about when we can sit down face to face, okay? Just hold your questions until then."

Harry frowned, "I'm really not liking what I'm hearing, Padfoot, if you are setting me up for a prank I'm taking Snuffles to the vet to get snipped!"

The older man shook his head, no sign on levity in his expression. "Honestly wish I was joking, Harry, but I'm not. Anyway, I've got somebody to bring the memories and the Pensieve to view them. Can you be at the Shrieking Shack this afternoon about five o'clock? They'll be waiting for you inside."

Giving his agreement, Harry ended the conversation. He needed to use the bathroom and then meet Luna for breakfast. He really wasn't looking forward to seeing what was in those memories, especially since Sirius actually seemed nervous about something. And he still had to find a place to watch the damned things! It would be too suspicious if he and Luna kept disappearing up to the Seventh Floor all the time. He really needed a place where the two of them could be sure they couldn't be disturbed...

Harry smiled as he remembered the perfect place! Sure, it would take a lot of work to get it cleared out, but nobody could get into the Chamber of Secrets but him! He would need to ask Dobby if he could get the Hogwarts elves to help clean up and keep quiet about it?

Pulling out the clothes he was going to wear, he grabbed his shower gear and left the room, a slight smile on his face. He would have to see about getting a shower and bath set up in the Chamber because he would love to have Luna washing him before kneeling and taking him in her mouth.

He paused, where in the hell did that come from? Sure, the idea of Luna giving him a knobber was an enjoyable one, but bathing him? And kneeling at his feet? That's not something he would have considered before. Was the bond changing him? Shrugging, he would just have to make sure he didn't go too far, but as long as they both enjoyed themselves it wouldn't be a problem.

 _ **Ravenclaw Aerie**_

 _ **Sixth Year Girls Dorm**_

Cho couldn't believe just how much energy Luna had in the morning! She considered herself more than a bit of a morning person, but Luna put her to shame. The younger girl was humming happily as she dressed, although Cho was amused to notice that she had gone without knickers or a bra under her skirt and blouse.

She didn't say anything, but Luna had woken her several times during the night, moaning loudly. Cho was worried the first time it happened until she was able to make out that Luna was moaning in pleasure, and she was encouraging her Master to take her again! Cho didn't consider herself particularly submissive, but she had to admit that it sounded like Harry really knew how to treat a girl!

She had spent an hour before falling asleep meditating, sorting out her feelings for Cedric and examining them as dispassionately as she could, and now she needed to figure out how she felt about what she had concluded. It had come as a bit of a shock to realize that if Cedric had lived, they probably would have parted ways by now, simply because of differing goals for their lives. Cedric was planning a career in the Ministry, where his wife would be expected to constantly be at his side as he networked and maneuvered to advance, and that absolutely was not what she wanted for her life!

She had decided early on that she was going into medicine, specializing in Quidditch injuries. She knew she wasn't good enough as a Seeker to make one of the teams, but the experience she gained on the Ravenclaw team would help her when she was looking for a job after her training at St Mungo's was completed.

If she did end up pursuing a relationship with Harry, and she was thinking it very likely, being attached to the famous Boy-Who-Lived, even if he was far more than just that, wouldn't do her ambitions any harm at all. Cho didn't like that thought, because she honestly cared far more for Harry as a man than as just somebody that could help her career.

Seeing that Luna was finished dressing, Cho joined her and they walked out the door and down into the Common Room, ignoring the glares from the Fourth Year girls. They had been extremely unhappy with the weeks' detention assisting Mister Filch that she had assigned them when Cho caught them red-handed damaging Luna's possessions. They would be even more unhappy when she made her report to Professor Flitwick because he was notoriously hard on bullies when he found out about them.

She still didn't know why Luna hadn't said anything, but she was willing to be patient and let the girl get comfortable enough to open up about what had happened. For now, it was enough that Luna felt safe again, and it was nice to have another girl in the dorm to talk to after lights out!

Stepping through the door into the Aerie, she heard a happy gasp from behind her, and Luna brushed passed her, rushing into Harry's arms, which wrapped around her possessively and he was kissing her like the world would end if he didn't! Cho felt a slight twinge of jealousy, but also had to admit it was probably one of the hottest things she'd ever seen!

When the two of them broke for air, Harry smiled down at the girl in his arms and softly said, "Good Morning, My Luna, did you have a pleasant evening?"

Luna snuggled into his arms and nodded, "I did Master, especially thanks to Cho."

Harry looked up in surprise, seeming to see her for the first time, and gave her a wide smile, saying, "Oh really, that's nice, why don't the two of you tell me all about it as we go down to breakfast?"

Harry put an arm around Luna's waist, and Cho moved to the other side of the girl, and between the two of them, they told Harry what had happened the night before. Cho saw Harry looking at her searchingly before smiling softly and nodding, mouthing the words 'thank you' over Luna's head. Cho smiled in return, not even trying to deny the pleasure she felt that he appreciated what she had done.

When they reached the Great Hall, Cho was extremely happy to see no sign of Professor Umbridge or Snape, because she was sure that one or both of them would have delighted in causing problems for Harry, and he was in far too good a mood for that today! Seeing Flitwick up at the Staff Table, she kept walking after Harry and Luna sat down at the Gryffindor table.

The Head of Ravenclaw stopped eating his breakfast when she approached him, and when she explained what had happened the night before, Cho was pleased to see that the normally jovial Professor was truly angry about what he was hearing. Thanking her tersely, he left the table heading for the Aerie, no doubt.

Turning back, she saw that Harry and Luna had been joined by Hermione, which wasn't a surprise, considering how close the two were as friends, but seeing the girl looking distinctly amused was something she wasn't used to seeing. Cho wondered what it was that had amused the girl, but put it aside, she could always find out later if it was important, and besides, she was hungry!

Sitting down on the other side of Luna, she started filling her plate, happy to see that they had fresh fruit this morning. She was only listening with half an ear to the conversation going on around her as she took a sip of her milk, although she nearly choked when hearing Luna casually extolling Master's skill when he buggered her!

Cho looked around wildly, only to relax when nobody seemed to be paying the slightest bit of attention to them, or the conversation. In fact, the entire hall seemed to be completely ignoring the four of them. Concentrating, she noticed the magic that was shimmering around them and realized that they were in the middle of a notice-me-not spell, and she wondered if it was Harry or Hermione who cast it?

Focusing on the conversation, because, yes, she was curious about Harry's skill as a lover, she was intrigued by the look of interest on Hermione's face. Cho would have expected the Muggle-born girl to be looking disgusted at such a graphic discussion at breakfast, but instead, she was asking Luna and Harry questions, probing for more details! If she didn't know better, she'd be willing to bet that the girl was getting turned on hearing the two of them talking about their sexual encounter. Cho was also surprised that Harry was comfortable talking about it, which was very different from what she had expected him to be like!

Shrugging, Cho decided to rub blue mud in her belly button and joined in with the conversation, asking questions of her own, and soon wasn't even noticing what she was eating, she was so engrossed in the discussion.

This was going to be a very interesting day, that was for sure! She thought as Luna went into detail about another part of their encounter.

End Chapter Two

Sorry for the lack of Lemons, but the characters decided to advance the plot instead! Hope you don't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

STORY TITLE: To Be A Master

PART: 03 Planning  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson ( )  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,

Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing,  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
SUMMARY: After the Interview with Rita Skeeter, Luna approaches Harry with a strange request

FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 5,479  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

AUTHORS NOTES: Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so Luna is 16 at the time of the story and Harry is 17.

ADDITIONAL NOTE: The idea of using a lift into the Chamber of Secrets is borrowed from Synck's "Harry Potter and the Daft Morons" Hope he doesn't mind.

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Saturday, February 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **11:30 pm**_

Tonks yawned as she carefully opened the door to the Order Headquarters, she really didn't want to wake up Aunt Walpurga's portrait. She just needed to make it through the door and up to the stairs and she could have a nice relaxing bath and scratch the itch that had been building all damned shift! That was the worst part of working the late shift, none of her usual playmates were available when she got off shift, and they were all working during the day when she could visit them. Oh well, nothing she could do about it right now.

Stepping inside, she kept her eyes down to watch for that damned Troll Foot Umbrella Holder, only to blink in surprise to find that it wasn't there anymore. Looking around slowly, that wasn't the only thing that had been changed, the room looked clean!

Her nose twitched, did she smell coffee brewing? What the hell was going on? Did she walk into the wrong house by mistake? No, the furniture looked the same, and the wallpaper was the same hideous pattern, this was Number 12, but where was that miserable elf or the portrait of Aunt Walpurga?

She was still looking around in confusion when she heard Sirius's laughter coming from the door into the kitchen. "Hell of a shock, isn't it? It's amazing what having a couple of sane elves can do in a couple of hours."

Tonks was surprised to see that Sirius was actually sober, and it looked like he had taken a shower and changed into clean clothes recently. It was a nice change from the way he had been the last few times she had seen him. Not that she could blame him, being stuck in this place all alone would depress her, and she at least was able to get out and actually do something. She had to admit that he was actually looking pretty good, she always did like the dangerous types. The fact that he was her cousin didn't even occur to her, she was on the potion so it wasn't like there was anything to worry about, after all.

Putting those thoughts aside, for the time being, she said,

"Sirius? What are you doing up? I thought you'd be sound asleep by now."

"Well, it's been an interesting night, and I was waiting up for you because I need to ask you for a favor." Waving her into the kitchen, which was also clean, Tonks soon had a fresh cup of coffee in her hands and was listening to Sirius describe the events of the evening.

Shaking her head in amusement, Tonks said, "Harry does end up in the strangest adventures, doesn't he? At least this one doesn't seem to be one that will kill him, or if it does, he'll die with a smile on his face."

Sirius laughed, "I'm sure, but he still has no idea how to train a slave, or what it means to be a Master, which is where you come in."

She looked at him curiously, "I'm not sure how much help I can be, Sirius, I've never been into the Master/slave thing. Otherwise, I would have included it in his training."

Sirius waved it off, "That wasn't what I was talking about, I've already got that covered. I just need you to take this box to the Shrieking Shack tomorrow afternoon, I'm going to have Harry meet you there. It's a pensieve and a bunch of memories from James and Lily that will help Harry out."

"While I'm sure that seeing memories of his parents would cheer him up, how are these memories going to help him with a slave?"

Sirius smirked, "It's because the two of them were in the same sort of relationship, it's apparently a thing in the Potter family from what Prongs told me. I just hope that Harry doesn't freak when he gets to some of the later memories."

She returned his smirk, "Why? Is he going to see you or Remus shagging his mum?"

He nearly choked on his coffee as he shook his head vigorously, "No, oh hell no! Prongs would have cut my balls off if I'd tried to touch Lily! Not to mention what Lily would have done. No, it's just that Harry is going to see some familiar faces in the memories, women who were students, but are now Professors of his, not to mention seeing your Aunt Narcissa in quite a few of them."

"Really? Aunt Narcissa? How the fuck did that happen?"

Sirius chuckled, "Oh, Cissy was a lot different, a lot more like your mum than she is now. It wasn't until she got forced into marrying that ponce Malfoy that she started acting the way she is now. Back when we were in school she was always up for some fun and games, the wilder the better. She really wasn't happy when she found out that her parents had basically sold her to the Malfoys, that's for sure!"

He got a faraway look in his eyes, "More than once she even took all three of us, Prongs, Moony and me at the same time, those were crazy nights!" He shook his head, "If we can ever catch that damned rat so I can get out of here, I'm going to have to talk to her, see if she still wants me to break the contract?"

She muttered, "Probably be better if we could make her a widow since Uncle Lucy is still the main banker for the Nose-less Bastard."

He laughed, "That would be great if we could do it, unfortunately, I can't see how we could get away with it and not end up either kissed or back in Azkaban, and the satisfaction of seeing the ponce dead isn't worth the risk. Not to mention the difficulty of getting through the wards at Malfoy Manor."

Tonks grimaced, "Oh well, it was a thought anyway. Besides, Dumbledore would never go for it."

Sirius nodded, "True, but if we could think of a way to get to Lucius, we wouldn't have to tell Albus, would we?" He paused, "Wait a minute! Wait.. a Minute! Dobby used to be a Malfoy elf, I wonder..." With a manic grin he said, "We've still got those cells in the dungeon that Dumbledore doesn't know about, and I know how to brew veratiserum, this just might work!"

Tonks knew that as an Auror she should put a stop to whatever Sirius was planning, but she really didn't care about the law right now. Lucius Malfoy was one of the biggest obstacles in preventing Fudge and the Ministry from acting, not to mention funding the Dark Bastard. If they could take him out of the picture without getting themselves caught it would make things a bit easier all around.

Besides, it was good to see the spark of life in Sirius' eyes again, she hadn't seen him this excited since Harry was there over the Yule break. Not that she could blame him, she'd been pretty excited when Harry had arrived that night as well. Granted, she was mostly excited because Harry spent almost every free moment the two of them could spare shagging her cross-eyed.

Unfortunately ever since he'd gone back to school she'd been too busy to get a proper seeing to, and she was starting to think that Dawlish was looking good! Considering that she would rather spend her time practicing curses on that bastard, she knew she had to get laid or she would lose her bloody mind. Now how to convince Sirius to help her scratch that itch?

Hearing Sirius call for Dobby focused her attention back on her cousin, and when she heard the conversation between the two she had to laugh, the idea was crazy enough to work, and it would drive Fudge and the Dark Wanker crazy trying to figure out what happened!

Although she had to wonder how much of Sirius' excitement was over being able to hurt the enemy, and how much was about being able to help her aunt? Because it was obvious that he enjoyed shagging her, and it sounded like Narcissa had enjoyed herself too, and would probably be more than willing to 'thank' Sirius for getting her out from under the contract.

It was thinking of her aunt's reaction that gave her the idea, and with a grin, she put her plan into action.

Clearing her throat, Tonks said, "You know, Sirius we've gotten more than a little sidetracked from our original conversation. You said you needed a favor from me, and I'm more than willing to help you and Harry out, but, I need you to do something for me. It's only right, after all, the Blacks never do something for nothing, do they?"

Sirius looked at her in surprise for a second or two before laughing and shaking his head, "No, they don't. So what do you want me to do?"

With a smirk, she morphed into a copy of Narcissa Malfoy and said, in a voice very unlike her own, "I want you to take me to bed and make me forget I ever saw Lucius Malfoy! Can you do that for me, the way you used to, Cousin?"

His jaw dropped for just an instant before he started grinning and stood up from the table. Grabbing her hand the two of them were up the stairs and in his room before she even had time to blink.

It was several hours later before two very sated people fell into a light doze.

 _ **Hogwarts Great Hall**_

 _ **Sunday, February 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **After Breakfast**_

Cho had to admit that this was one of the more interesting breakfast conversations she'd had at Hogwarts, even leaving the enthusiastic descriptions of Harry's prowess as a lover aside. It was during the conversation that she noticed the scaring on the back of Harry's hand. She had been too preoccupied during their abortive date to really notice, but when she took a closer look and was able to read the words "I will not tell lies" it was obvious just what sort of detentions the toad had him enduring.

She wondered why Harry hadn't used his power as Head of the Potter Family to put a stop to it? The Potters were one of the Twenty-Eight for Merlin's sake! But, did he even know about the history and the role his family had played? If he was unaware, that would explain quite a few things about the last few years, especially since he was forced into the tournament. She had to talk to him about it, it wasn't right that he didn't know his own history! This wasn't the place though, too many people could see the group of them together, and sooner or later the toad or Snape would show up. Fortunately, she knew a place that they could talk not far from the Great Hall.

"Harry? When we get done eating, I need to talk to you about something. Luna and Hermione can come along too, I think they can help.'

He looked at her curiously, but she just said, "It's important, but not life or death at the moment, it's just that I think we need to be somewhere that the toad won't interrupt us."

Harry nodded, wiping his face with his napkin. He looked at Hermione and Luna and saw that they were finished as well and said, "Well, you've got my attention, let's get out of here before the Umbitch gets here." Pulling his wand he canceled the privacy spell and stood up from the table.

 _ **An Empty Classroom**_

 _ **A few minutes later**_

Hermione was quiet as she walked behind Harry and the other girls, following Cho as she leads them to a place for a private conversation. She was pleasantly surprised that Cho had included her because the older girl hadn't been happy when she had taken Harry away during their date the day before. Of course, when she saw Harry that morning, and he told her that Cho had followed them, it did explain a lot, but she was still surprised that Cho was as welcoming as she was.

Eventually, they arrived at an empty classroom on the Charms Corridor, and Cho had them wait while she cast several spells. When she saw Hermione looking at her curiously, Cho grinned and said: "I froze the portraits in the room, so they can't report back on what we talk about."

Before Hermione could say anything, Harry shut the door behind them and cast his own privacy spells. Leaning against the teacher's desk, his arm wrapped around Luna's waist, he said, "Okay Cho, what did you need to talk about?"

Cho said, "This may seem to be a strange question, but do you know who your magical guardian is, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "What's a magical guardian? I don't even know if I have one?"

Hermione stared at him in surprise, a lot of things that didn't make sense dropping into place, while Cho just closed her eyes and started swearing softly, Hermione didn't recognize the language but would have guessed it was some form of Chinese, but whatever it was, Cho did not sound happy!

From the look on Luna's face, she had reached a similar conclusion, and she hissed, "That old man has a lot to answer for!" Hermione was surprised, she'd never actually heard Luna angry before, the other girl was usually so even-tempered.

Harry looked at all three of them in turn, "Okay, apparently there is yet another thing that I don't know about. One of you care to clue me in?" His voice was calm, but Hermione could see the tension in the way he was standing, and his eyes had gone flat with anger. She started to answer him, but Cho was the first to speak.

"Harry, your magical guardian is the person who is supposed to look after your interests when you are younger and you don't have a magical family to watch over you. The Headmaster is usually the magical guardian for the muggleborn and the orphans, and if he's your guardian it was his responsibility to educate you on who the Potter Family is, and what they mean to our society. If I was to use the term "The Sacred Twenty-Eight" you wouldn't have any idea what I was talking about, would you?"

Harry shook his head, and looked over at Hermione, who shrugged, "Sorry, I've seen a couple of references, but I couldn't find any details in the Library."

Luna snorted, "Why doesn't that surprise me? He's very good at hiding books that he doesn't want available, isn't he?"

Hermione was surprised, she half expected Luna to have said something about Nargles hiding the books, but, now that she was thinking about it, Luna hadn't mentioned one of her animals all morning. Something to look into later, this was more important.

Cho grimaced, "We don't have the time to go over everything, somebody is sure to notice the spells around the classroom sooner or later. But, basically 'The Sacred Twenty-Eight' were the 28 families that founded the Wizengamot, and the Potters are one of those families, along with the Longbottoms, the Blacks, the Bones', the Greengrass's and several others that got wiped out over the last few generations. Anyway, the members of the 28 are effectively royalty in the Wizarding World, and if you claim your position as Head of the Potters, you can bring charges against Umbridge and Fudge for what Umbridge has been doing here at Hogwarts."

Harry swore, "Shite! That must have been was Sirius was trying to tell me over the Summer, but we kept getting interrupted. Unfortunately, there's not much we can do about Dumbledore, if he is actually the one who's my guardian, at the moment. We need to focus on squashing the Umbitch!" Looking over at Cho he said, "Okay, you've obviously given this some thought, what do I need to do to claim my position?"

"The first thing you should do is contact Gringotts and set up an appointment to meet with your Account Manager. He can help you claim your position as Head of the Potter Family. I can give you a list of books that you can pick up while you are in Diagon Alley. That should give you the information you need to get started."

Hermione spoke up, "Actually if it's alright with Harry, it might be easier if I order the books. The Headmaster is used to me ordering from the different bookstores, so it wouldn't raise any alarms. If you think of the titles of the books that would have information that Harry needs and get them to me I'll order them tonight."

Turning to Harry, she said, "Is that okay? I don't think that you want him or anybody else knowing what you are planning, do you?"

Harry grinned at her, "No, you're right, we don't want Umbridge or the Headmaster knowing what we are doing until it's too late for them to interfere. And I don't have a problem with you ordering the books, I think it's a good idea, let me know if you need money to pay for them, I've got some galleons left over, and if needed I can get more when I go to the bank."

With their conversation over, Harry pulled out the Marauders map and, making sure that nobody was in the area, took down his privacy spells, and as they were walking out of the classroom Cho released the portraits. Folding up the list of books, Hermione left first, heading toward Gryffindor tower to place her book order while Harry and the other girls started walking in a different direction.

 _ **Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom**_

 _ **A Few Minutes Later**_

Cho and Luna were looking at him with questions in their eyes, Cho standing by the doorway, while Luna was leaning against him comfortably, and Harry just grinned. "There's a reason I brought the two of you here, and all will be made clear in a couple of minutes. But first, Cho, you said yesterday that you needed some time to figure out what you wanted. Do you still need that time, or have you made a decision? I'm asking because you seem to have become just as attached to Luna as I have, and I don't want her hurt if this turns out to be too much for you too soon."

Luna smiled softly at him, and he knew that she appreciated his concern for her feelings. This was very new to both of them and Harry was determined that she would be happy being with him. Granted, he would have happily dated her even without the slave bond, but that just added an extra layer of complications. He was glad that Tonks had helped him to understand what he would need to be aware of in a relationship, even though she didn't have something like this in mind.

Looking back at Cho, he waited patiently while she made her decision. He was more than willing to wait for her to decide, but if she needed more time then she wouldn't be able to stay with the two of them for what he was planning for the rest of the day.

Cho didn't say anything for a moment or two, and he let her gather her thoughts before she nodded firmly and said, "Actually, I don't think I need that time after all. I said my goodbye's to Cedric last night, finding out what actually happened helped me to do that. He wouldn't have wanted me to waste the rest of my life mourning, and I know that he liked and respected you. So, if you are willing to give us a try, so am I!"

He saw her give a quick wink at Luna, and then she said, "But I'm not interested in wearing a collar, okay? I know that some girls really enjoy it, but I'm not one of them. If I think you're acting like a Malfoy or any other breed of ass I'm going to let you know!"

Harry laughed, "That's fine, Cho, in fact, I'd prefer it. If it weren't necessary to protect my Luna, I wouldn't have bonded her, and she knows it. But, since you are going to be part of us, it's only fair that you get to see why I brought you here."

Looking down at Luna he said, "I talked to my godfather this morning, and he's going to be sending us some memories that will help both of us learn our new roles. I also thought of a place where I can train you to be my slave, although it needs to be cleaned out before we can really use it."

Luna smiled, "I'm glad you have somebody who knows what they are doing because it seems like the bond is having a little more of an effect than I expected. I noticed this morning when I was thinking about doing something that would please you, my pussy started getting wet. Not that I minded, naturally, it feels quite nice, but I don't think I want to find out what happens if I do something that displeased you."

Harry was a bit bemused that Luna could say that so calmly, but he realized it was just Luna being Luna. He was concerned about the effect of the bond on her, but hopefully, the memories of the training will give them some guidance to avoid causing her any problems.

"I don't think you really need to worry about displeasing me that much, Luna, especially as we haven't established the rules for our relationship yet. But we will do that fairly soon. In the meanwhile, the reason I brought the two of you here is to show you something that very few people know about."

Turning to the sink that still had the snake engraving, he concentrated and said _"Open!"_ and watched Cho and Luna give a start as the entrance to the Chamber showed itself. Grinning slightly, he remembered Hagrid bringing him to Diagon Alley and said, "Welcome, to the Chamber of Secrets!"

The two girls looked extremely interested at first, but when they noticed the slide down into the Chamber he saw that change to looks of disgust. Chuckling he said, "Don't worry, I figured out a way in that we don't have to get filthy doing it. _"Lift!"_

They were a lot happier riding a section of the flooring down to the bottom, not that he could blame them, sliding down the first time was scary as hell!

Once the three of them were inside the chamber itself, and Harry had got the torches lit, he let the two girls look around for a few minutes. He grinned at the exclamations of surprise when they noticed the remains of the Basilisk, but didn't say anything to them yet, he had something more important to do. Calling for Dobby, the elf appeared almost instantly, looking around at the ancient chamber in confusion.

"This is Slytherins' Chamber of Secrets, Dobby. Now that you've been here, will you be able to find it again even if I'm not here?"

Dobby nodded, "Yes I'se can, Master Harry Potter, Sir!"

"Good, very good! Because as you can tell this place needs a lot of work done, and I'm hoping you can find some free elves who want to bond to Sirius and me that will clean this up and turn a section of it into a bedroom and bathroom. That way you can still serve me as my personal elf and not work yourself to death getting everything done."

"Dobby can do that easy! Does you wants him to start right away?"

"If you can get started in the next day or so that would be great. But for now, can you find me two or three large cushions for the floor and a comfortable chair, similar to what is in the Gryffindor Common Room and bring them here?"

Dobby nodded and popped away, reappearing almost instantly with the chair and the three cushions. He had the elf arrange the cushions in front of the chair and then sent him back to his other duties. Clearing his throat, he said "Luna?"

She turned to look at him instantly and he smiled at her, "I've decided what the first rule for you is going to be. Whenever we are alone in private, either just you and I, or when Cho is with us, I want you to be naked. For now, because the floor is so damaged, you can keep your shoes and stockings on, but remove the rest of your clothing."

Luna smiled and nodded, "Of course, Master," as she slipped out of her robes and set them on the cushion, before unbuttoning her blouse and opening her skirt, dropping them on the cushion as well. He took a moment to admire her nude body, before saying "Very good, Luna, your obedience pleases me greatly."

He watched carefully as Luna stiffened as she heard him, and an expression of pleasure crossed her face. Her grin grew wider and she said, "Oh! That was nice, Master! The bond likes it when I please you."

Turning to Cho, he saw her looking at Luna with a hungry expression, he said, "Cho, I didn't really say it before we came down here, but I'm very happy that you are willing to join us, and I'd like to show you just how pleased I am. Go ahead and sit in the chair in front of the cushions for me please."

She looked at him in amusement, apparently, she had figured out what he had in mind, and she said, "Should I remove my kit as well, Harry?"

Luna was looking between the two of them, and from the look of surprise on her face she must have realized what was going to happen, and she started to smile slightly. He softly said to her, "I know you haven't done this before, but do your best to please her and I will be happy. You'll get better with time."

Luna nodded, and he was pleased that she didn't even think to object to his comments. Harry knew he would have to be careful exactly what orders he gave Luna, at least while they were still getting used to this new type of relationship.

Grinning at Cho, he said, "Well I would certainly enjoy seeing your naked body and it would make things easier for Luna, so yes, please take them off."

"Such a romantic request, how could I possibly refuse?" Cho said with a smirk, her hands moving smoothly to remove her blouse and skirt, leaving her in her knickers and bra. She turned in place, letting him get a good look at her body, smiling widely at the admiring look he gave her. When she was facing him, Cho reached up between her breasts and unhooked the bra, letting the cups fall away and exposing her firm breasts to his gaze. They were slightly smaller than Luna's but firmer, and he enjoyed the way her dark nipples stood firm and tight, contrasting with her skin.

Pushing her knickers down over her hips, Cho slid them down her legs and left them on the cushions. She stood there, her arms behind her back, her legs spread slightly, smiling proudly as he enjoyed the view. It was clear that she enjoyed showing herself to he and Luna, the silky black hair around her pussy was already gleaming with juices, and the lips were starting to swell and part.

With a final turn to show him her firm arse, she gracefully moved over to the chair and sat down, her legs spread slightly. Once she was seated, Luna stepped onto the cushion in front of the chair and knelt down, putting her hands on Cho's thighs and moved them further apart, giving her room to get closer.

He moved to watch, standing beside the chair that Cho was occupying, he wanted to watch Luna as she used her mouth on another girl for the first time. If there was any sign of distress on her face he was going to make her stop, Cho would just have to do without having Luna in bed with them. Cho was his girlfriend now, but Luna was bound to him by magic, and he wasn't going to let her be hurt if he could help it!

"You can finger yourself if you wish, Luna," Harry said, and she looked up and grinned at him before turning back to Cho. She stuck her tongue out tentatively and gave a lick along Cho's swollen lips, making the other girl sigh happily. Luna paused, a contemplative look on her face as she held Cho's juices in her mouth before she nodded and swallowed, returning to her work with more enthusiasm.

She seemed to figure out what she was doing very quickly, judging by Cho's expression and the sounds coming from her mouth. Luna's tongue was licking all along Cho's lips, before sliding inside the other girl. He couldn't see exactly what she was doing, but she must have hit a very sweet spot because Cho jerked in the chair and she started babbling incoherently.

Looking closer at Luna's expression, she seemed perfectly contented with what she was doing, so Harry relaxed slightly and moved away, stopping when he was directly behind her. Kneeling on the cushion, he reached out and stroked her pussy gently, making Luna lift her head and moan in pleasure before returning to Cho. Her pussy was soaked with her juices, and he easily worked a finger inside her.

He rubbed her inner walls as he added another finger, making her clench around him. Harry wanted to bring Luna to her peak as close as possible to when Cho came, fortunately, he did have experience judging when a woman was about to cum, thanks to his time with Tonks and Hestia, so the timing wouldn't be all that difficult to pull off.

By the time he had worked his third finger inside Luna, she was alternating between licking Cho's pussy and moaning loudly as he penetrated her. Cho was getting close as well, her face was flushed and her breath was getting quicker, her eyes closed in concentration as Luna's tongue worked its' wonders.

He continued fingering Luna for a few more minutes, moving her closer and closer to her own climax, and when Cho gave out a cry of release, he moved his thumb until he was brushing her clit and started rubbing quickly.

That was all it took, and Luna jerked away from Cho, her own cries of release mixing with Cho's as they echoed around the Chamber. He slipped his hand out of Luna and moved so that he could touch both girls at the same time, stroking their bodies as the pleasure washed over them.

Cho was the first to regain her senses, and she smiled at him, "Damn Harry! You've got a hell of a way of showing your appreciation!" Looking down at Luna who was still basking in the afterglow, she smiled fondly, "Do you want me to return the favor? An orgasm like that needs to be returned!"

He chuckled, "Let her rest for a few minutes first, I think you need to be thanking me first."

Her eyes widened as she saw the tent-pole in his trousers and a smile crossed her face as she reached for him...

To Be Continued in Chapter Four


	4. Chapter 4

STORY TITLE: To Be A Master

PART: 04 Meetings  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson ( )  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,

Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing,  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
SUMMARY: After the Interview with Rita Skeeter, Luna approaches Harry with a strange request

FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 5,156  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

AUTHORS NOTES: Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so Luna is 16 at the time of the story and Harry is 17.

 _ **Chamber of Secrets**_

 _ **Sunday, February 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **Immediately after the last chapter**_

Luna smiled happily as she knelt on the cushions watching as Cho took her position on her knees in front of Master, licking his cock and sucking on his balls. Luna was paying close attention to how Master reacted to each thing Cho did because she wanted to make sure she was able to pleasure him as much as possible when Master wanted her to use her mouth to serve him again.

She had enjoyed taking him in her mouth far more than she had expected, especially when she realized just where it had been, but at the time it hadn't mattered. What had mattered was that he had given her such an amazing amount of pleasure and removed all the fear of taking the slave bond. But then, when he actually bonded her? Luna didn't think that words existed to describe the overwhelming joy she felt when Master's magic wrapped around her, after making love to her so sweetly.

She had been warmed by the way he watched over her when he ordered her to pleasure Cho, and she could feel in the bond that he would have stopped her if it made her unhappy. Luna was glad that she enjoyed serving Cho because she could feel that it excited Master watching her pleasuring another girl. She wondered if he would want her to pleasure other girls while he watched? Depending on who it was, she could imagine herself greatly enjoying it.

Luna could see that Cho was getting excited again, the juices were glistening on the girl's pussy lips, and they looked so tasty she couldn't resist! Lowering herself onto her hands and knees, she crawled over to Cho and maneuvered until she was on her back with her face between Cho's thighs. Reaching up, she pulled the girl down to her mouth and started licking eagerly.

She could hear Cho's surprised gasp from above her, and the warmth of approval from Master through the bond. Feeling Master's approval got her even more excited than she already was, and one of her hands dropped between her legs so she could touch herself. Luna moaned into Cho's pussy as her fingers slipped between her folds, rubbing the sensitive flesh. She could feel that Master was getting ready to cum from Cho's sucking him, and Luna wanted to try and peak as close as possible to Master, so she kept licking Cho while she fingered herself. Just as she felt Master's pleasure burst through the bond she pinched her nub and it shoved her over the edge as well. She managed to keep licking the girl above her and distantly heard her squeal as she exploded, flooding her mouth with the girl's juices.

Harry smiled down at Cho who was still shuddering from the climax that Luna had given her, and he could feel Luna still enjoying her own pleasure as she lay on the mats. He looked down Cho's body at Luna's smiling face, slick with Cho's juices, and sent a feeling of pleasure at her, making his slave shiver delightfully. It still seemed odd to think of sweet Luna as his slave, but the bond between them meant she couldn't be anything else. But as long as she was happy with it, he wasn't going to worry about it.

Seeing that Cho was back to herself, he tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, and when she looked up at him, he smiled and said, "I think it's time for you to thank Luna, don't you?"

Cho smiled brightly, "Oh yeah! I've been looking forward to this since our conversation last night!"

Harry helped Luna to her feet and, pulling her into his arms, kissed her passionately before sitting her in the chair. Harry absently removed the loose hair from his mouth, grimacing slightly as he spits it out, but Luna didn't seem to notice, she was smiling widely with a dazed look in her eyes as she leaned back in the chair, spreading her legs open.

Cho stood in front of Luna and bent down, kissing her softly on the lips, before licking up the juices that were on the other girl's face. Luna squirmed a little and giggled under Cho's tongue, but that changed to a moan when Cho's fingers started playing with her nipples. Harry stood back and watched Cho getting his Luna worked up, the light touches on her breasts drawing soft sighs from Luna's mouth. He felt himself getting hard again as Cho pressed herself against Luna, their breasts rubbing together, and then Cho put her hand between Luna's thighs and started toying with her lower lips.

His girlfriend obviously had a lot of experience with other girls, and Harry was curious as to who she had been with in the past. A part of him wondered if Cho had done anything besides using her mouth on other girls? If she had any of the sorts of 'toys' that Tonks had used on Hestia? If she didn't, would she be open to getting some? Harry was sure that Tonks would be willing to pick some up for him and they could try them out after Easter break. Hell, the kinky Auror would probably be willing to join them, and Luna would enjoy it too!

He smiled at the soft cries from his Luna as Cho kissed her way down the blonde's body until her mouth was between Luna's thighs. He could feel through the bond his slave was really, really enjoying what Cho was doing, and a quick glance at the way Cho had her hand busy between her own legs proved that she was just as turned on.

Watching the two of them together was getting him hard again, and he once again gave thanks for the stamina training that Tonks had put him through, he could tell he was going to need it! Moving behind the kneeling Cho, he slipped off his shoes and stepped onto the cushions, his hands unbuckling his belt and opening his trousers. Pushing them down his legs he left them sitting on the cushion and knelt behind Cho.

Cho lifted her face from Luna when she felt the cushions move and she smiled widely at seeing him behind her. Opening her legs wider, she wriggled her arse at him and practically purred, "Come on, Harry, I've been waiting for this, slide that monster into my soaking fanny! Shag me like I've never been shagged before!"

He certainly wasn't going to refuse an invitation like that, and, picking up his wand he cast the contraceptive and the muscle relaxation spells on her, before sliding the head of his cock along Cho's swollen lips. She moved backward, obviously wanting more of him, and he put his hands on her hips to hold her still as he slid forward, the head of his cock entering her easily.

Cho lifted her face again and sighed happily, changing to a gasp as he pushed forward, burying himself deep inside her body. He released her hips and reached up, his hands cupping her breasts, enjoying the way they swayed as he started pumping into her. Harry brushed his thumbs over her pebble-hard nipples, letting the magic he had gathered to touch her flesh, and Cho gave a muffled cry and her pussy tightened around him as the jolt of pleasure coursed through her body.

She was soon moving against him and Harry adjusted his strokes to move with her, he wanted her to cum as many times as possible before he did, as Tonks had told him once, with a sated grin, "A girl who's just finished cumming her brains out is going to be very open to whatever you want to do, now shove that monster up my arse!"

He wasn't planning to bugger her yet, he wanted a nice comfortable bed for that, but that was no reason for him not to make sure that Cho enjoyed herself as much as he did, after all. And when the time came for him to suggest getting adventurous, she would be far more likely to agree. Sending another trickle of magic through his fingers, he held still as Cho jerked back against him and cried out again, her face lifting off of Luna as she gibbered nonsensically but ecstatically!

Knowing that Cho would be cumming her brains out for quite a while, Harry focused on his Luna and could feel and hear that she was already cumming steadily from Cho's mouth and tongue, all was good in the world of Luna. Looking up at her, she opened her eyes and he could easily see the love and adoration shining there. Sending feelings of his love to her, he smiled as her face lit up with happiness, and he also sent a feeling of approval for her enjoying the pleasure he had Cho giving her.

He didn't even stop to think about what he was doing, it just felt proper that his Luna should associate the pleasure Cho was giving her with his wishes. That triggered yet another orgasm in his beloved Luna, and he could feel that he was getting close as well. Later that night, when he was alone he remembered what Sirius had said about his family and idly wondered if the Potter traits were starting to show in him? It didn't really matter, they were all happy with the situation and that was what was important.

Cho was moving on her own again, slowly moving back against him as he filled her, her tongue dancing inside Luna as the blonde's fingers wove through her hair, moving Cho's face to where she wanted.

Picking up the pace of his thrusts, because he could tell by the way Cho was moving that she was quickly reaching her peak, he reached down to finger her, his thumb finding and then brushing over her clit. That was all that it took as the overstimulated girl froze again, before practically convulsing as the most powerful climax yet overwhelmed her. As her pussy clenched spasmodically around him, Harry relaxed his control and he exploded inside her, burst after burst of molten cum flooding the insensate girl's pussy.

Pulling out of Cho, he lifted her so she was resting in his arms, smiling sleepily. Harry frowned when he noticed the blond hair in her mouth and gently removed them before leaning in for a kiss. Cho snuggled happily against him starting to doze, and he gestured for Luna to join them. She slid out of the chair and he freed one arm to pull her close to him, kissing her deeply. Luna eagerly opened her mouth to him, letting his tongue in and she sucked on it. When Harry broke the kiss he softly asked, "Luna? Do you know the shaving spell?"

She nodded, looking at him curiously, "Good because when you go up to the tower tonight, I want you to shave off all the hair between your legs, and ask Cho to do the same thing. If she agrees, I want you to do it for her, and then use your mouth on her to make her cum at least three times. If she wants to pleasure you afterward, you will allow it. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Master, I noticed that you didn't like seeing the hair in my teeth earlier and was going to ask if you wanted me to shave when we got finished."

He pulled her closer and smiled warmly, "And that is one of the many reasons I'm so happy you belong to me, my Luna, you pay attention to my desires and plan to act on them. You are going to be even more wonderful as we learn together!"

Luna beamed up at him and leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

He shifted carefully so the three of them were laying down on the cushions and joined his loves in dreamland.

He remembered to set an alarm so they would be awake for lunch because they had used a great deal of energy and would need to eat.

 _ **The Great Hall**_

 _ **Lunchtime**_

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading when Harry and the two girls paused at the entrance to the hall. She looked them over carefully, but, other than both girls walking a little stiffly, there was no obvious indication that the three of them had spent the last few hours shagging their brains out. She saw them glance up at the staff table, and Harry frowned seeing the Umbitch and Snape were both in residence. He spoke softly to the two girls and they nodded, with obvious reluctance, before they continued into the room.

Harry walked casually over to the Gryffindor table while Cho and Luna took their seats with the Ravens. Hermione pulled her wand under the table and put up a notice-me-not charm around the two of them when Harry sat down across from her. Glancing back up at the teachers, she smirked at seeing the slightly confused expressions on Snape and the toad, before turning back to Harry with a smile.

"So, I see that Miss Chang finally got what you were anxious to give her, did she enjoy herself?"

Harry's eyes widened as he nearly choked on his juice, sputtering in disbelief! "Hermione! I can't believe you asked me that! Do you really expect me to gossip about Cho or anybody?"

Hermione snorted, "After the way Luna was talking this morning, and how interested Cho was in the conversation you can't blame me for being curious, can you? Although by the way Cho is sitting I'm guessing you didn't bugger her yet, did you?" Seeing that her friend was honestly shocked speechless, she dropped the smile and continued,

"I'm sorry for teasing you like that, Harry, I'll drop the subject. Anyway, I'm sure that Cho and Luna will be happy to give me all the details when we have a gossip session after we eat. But in the meantime, I've done a little research on how you can claim your Head of House status. It's not really that difficult, since you are the last of the Potter's, as well as being considered an adult because of competing in that damned tournament last year."

She was relieved to see Harry nodding, he apparently had figured that part out already. Continuing, she said, "The tricky part will be getting to Gringotts without being caught since you know that the toad will be doing all she can to keep you occupied. Your best chance will be during the Easter Break, but that's going to be after the Quibbler comes out, which leads to its own complications."

Harry scowled, "That's for damn sure! I really was hoping to find a way to get Umbridge out of the castle before the interview came out, because if she tries to hurt Luna I'll have to challenge her, and killing a professor, even if she isn't much of one, would cause a real mess!"

Hermione had to grin at the way Harry put things, but he was right, there was no way he would let Umbridge or the Ministry try to hurt Luna, and it wouldn't end well at all if they tried. Fortunately, she had found an option.

"Well, let's leave assassinating teachers and government officials as plan B for now, okay? I found a couple of references to the fact that Gringotts had been willing in the past to send a representative to meet with the putative head of a family if it wasn't feasible for them to get into the bank itself. It's not something they like to do, apparently, but if the Potter family is as old as it seems, they probably are one of the oldest accounts in the bank. I know that in the non-magical world bankers tend to be willing to go the extra mile for their oldest accounts. Of course, they also tend to be the wealthiest accounts, but that's probably the same for bankers anywhere."

Harry snorted, but nodded, "Probably. So, did you find any reference to how I get them to agree to meet with me?"

She nodded, "You need to write a letter to the Potter account manager, and include a drop of your blood with the signature requesting an outside meeting, and explain your reasons for requesting it. I would be as honest as you can regarding the Headmaster's lack of providing you training and information, as well as what the Ministry has been doing. Based on what we've seen, I don't imagine that they are too fond of the Ministry either and it might help sway them. Also, and this is very important, offer to pay for the inconvenience of having to leave Gringotts. That will definitely help your case!"

Harry sat quietly for a few minutes, chewing thoughtfully before he swallowed and smiled at her. "Okay, that helps a lot, thanks! And for your help, and even more for being my best friend for the last several years, tell Luna that I give her permission to answer any questions you want about what we did this morning!" The smile turned into a smirk, "Of course, if you want me to watch while you think very hard about what she tells you, I'm sure that I can use my cloak and broom to get up to your room!"

It was Hermione's turn to stare in shock before she burst out laughing. When she got done laughing, she wiped her eyes and said, "Honestly, Harry! If you want to watch me Jill myself off, you'll have to find a nicer way to ask than that!" She expected him to blush and stammer an apology, but he managed to surprise her once again. He just raised an eyebrow at her before leaning forward and staring into her eyes,

"So, if I was to say something like, 'You know, Hermione, I bet you are even more beautiful than usual when you are in the middle of truly enjoying yourself, and I would love to watch you, and, if you want, help you reach what you desire.' you might consider it?"

Hermione paused, 'this was going far beyond joking with a friend! What do I say? Do I tell him that I wish I had Luna's excuse to ask to be bonded? Or that I already screamed myself hoarse up on the seventh floor as I imagined what the three of them were doing? Come on, girl! He's waiting for an answer, are you going to take up what he's offering? Damn it! Gryffindor's forward!'

Looking directly at him, she took a sip of water and said, "If you can get Cho to agree to it, then yes. There's a lot you don't know about me, yet, but you will if she says yes." She looked down, not wanting to chance seeing rejection in his eyes, but then she felt his hand on hers and she looked up, tears starting to well in her eyes as she saw the affection, and, to her surprise, more than a little bit of lust in his gaze.

Harry softly said, "This isn't something you just decided, is it Hermione? How long have you felt like this? I'm not going to reject you, no matter what your answer is, but you have to admit this is complicated."

She snorted a laugh, relief flooding her body,

"Complicated? That's a good word for it. But I've been torn between you and Ron since the second year, but couldn't make up my mind. It was partly Ron's behavior last year, over Viktor, and you were entered in the Tournament that started me thinking. And then hearing how wonderfully you treated Luna, making love to her before bonding her? Do you have any idea what that did for her? She was honestly terrified that you would be forced to hurt her, but instead, you gave her a first time that they write epic poetry about! I'm a virgin as well, but I've imagined doing all the things you did with Luna, with you, many times. To the point where Lavender and Parvati have had to 'help me out' so we could get some sleep. And I'm trusting you not to say anything about the two of them, they don't need that kind of reputation."

Harry didn't release her hand, but she grinned at the faraway look in his eyes, and she knew he was picturing her having sex with her roommates. She decided not to mention the nights that she had to help the other two girls with the same problem, and that the two of them had also moaned Harry's name as they came.

He focused on her again, and she almost melted under the intensity of his gaze. He said, "I want you to talk to Cho about this, it's far too important that we get it right! I'm going up to the dorm and work on the letter so you, Cho and Luna can have your conversation. I'll let Luna know that you need to talk to both of them, so I expect that they'll be waiting for you in the entryway." Standing, he wiped his face with his napkin and added, "I've got to meet with Tonks this afternoon, so I'll see you all at dinner. And Hermione, no matter what Cho says, you are still, and will always be my best friend, I won't let anything change that, understood?"

She nodded, and he turned away, walking calmly toward the doors. She deliberately didn't watch him go as she dropped the Notice-me-not spell, instead, she looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna stiffen briefly before turning to speak softly to Cho. The two of them looked over at her with interest, and Cho nodded briefly.

A part of her was curious about how Harry was able to send a detailed message using the bond, but most of her was shocked that she had the courage to be that open with him. And it was a huge weight off her shoulders that he was so accepting.

She wasn't that worried about Cho saying no, the two of them had shared a couple of speculative glances during the DA, and when they happened to be in the library at the same time. And Luna would be in favor of the idea, she was sure. She and Luna had gotten to be very close friends while researching over the last several months, and the little blonde was one of the only people who knew exactly what fantasies she had about Harry. Actually, Luna had probably expected her to approach Harry last night about joining them, but Cho had managed to get there first, which was for the best because it gave Luna protection in the Aerie from the bullies that she wouldn't have had with the two of them in different houses.

Seeing that Cho was finishing her meal, Hermione stood up and put away the book she was holding. Deliberately not looking at other girls, she walked down the aisle between the tables and stepped into the entryway. Moving slightly away from the doors, so she wouldn't be seen from the staff table, she waited for the two of them to come out.

It only took a minute or two when she saw Cho walking out, Luna right behind her, and look over at her. With a friendly smile, she said: "Luna says that you need to talk to us?"

Hermione nodded, smiling slightly, "Let's go up to the seventh floor, we don't want to be disturbed."

Cho shrugged, and the two of them followed her up the stairs, not saying anything. Hermione paced three times in front of the tapestry and stopped when the door appeared. Taking a deep breath and then letting it out, she opened the door and stepped inside, waiting for Cho and Luna to follow her before closing the door. She glanced at the room to make sure that it was what she wanted, and was pleased that it was exactly right, a couple of comfortable couches with a bottle of wine and three glasses on the table between them.

Cho looked at her with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow, but Hermione just waved them to the couches and they turned to walk over. Closing her eyes and gathering her nerve, Hermione reached for the buttons on her robes and pulled them apart, dropping the garment to the floor. Luna looked over in surprise, but then she grinned, seeing her standing there in nothing but a bra and knickers. Unhooking her bra and leaving it on top of her robes, she pulled the ties on the sides of her knickers and let them fall to the floor, leaving her standing stark naked, her pussy shaved bare as the two of them stared at her.

Lowering herself to her knees, Hermione looked directly at Cho and said, "We need to talk about Harry."

 _ **The Shrieking Shack**_

 _ **5:00 pm That Afternoon**_

Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak as he moved up the tunnel leading to the shack, smirking to himself as he heard Tonks' voice cursing as she barked her shin on one of the broken down pieces of furniture that were still in the room. He touched the pocket of his jacket, making sure that the letter to Gringotts was still there, and pushed the door open.

Tonks turned quickly, her wand in her hand when the door squealed in protest. She relaxed when she saw him and grinned, "Wotcher, Loverboy! Or should I call you 'Master Loverboy now, Harry?"

He chuckled, "Harry is fine, Tonks, you know that. Of course, if you were in the mood to be calling me 'Oh! Oh! Oh God, Harry!' we could probably make that happen too."

She snorted, "Okay, you got me there, but, damn it, Harry, how do you get yourself into these situations?"

"Hell if I know, Tonks, but there really wasn't anything else I could do. Of course, things have gotten a lot more complicated since I talked to Sirius this morning."

She looked at him with interest, sitting down on the dilapidated bed. "Okay, this I've got to hear. What's going on, hot stuff?"

Twenty minutes later she was still laughing hysterically, tears rolling down her face as she held onto her sides laying on the bed. Harry was frankly getting a little annoyed at her and fired a stinging hex at her butt when she rolled away from him.

That got her attention as she leaped to her feet, glaring at him as she rubbed her bum.

"If you are quite through with your laughter at my expense, _Nymphadora_ , can we get back to the reason we are here? I do want to find out how that conversation went. Luna doesn't seem to be unhappy, but she isn't able to send messages to me, yet, so I don't know exactly what's going on."

She looked like she was about to object to his use of the 'name that must not be used' but she hesitated, seeing the look on his face, and just nodded. Pulling out a wooden box, she set it on the table and pulled off the top. Harry looked in and recognized a pensieve, and there were easily fifty vials layered around the box, labeled either 'J" or "L" obviously for James and Lily. There was one vial labeled #1, and squinting he saw that it was meant for the two of them to watch together.

"There's also a couple of books under the pensieve, and Sirius asked me to pick up a couple of catalogs for specialized costumes and toys to entertain a slave. From what the Mutt tells me, your mum and dad used to order from these stores on a regular basis. If you find things you want to order, have them shipped to my address and I'll get Sirius to let you know they've arrived and we can meet here when I get a chance to deliver them, okay?"

Harry gave her a smile, "That would be great, Tonks, and next time I'll try to get at least Luna here with me so you can meet her, since she was the first to take advantage of all the training you provided, I'm sure she will want to thank you personally!"

"I don't know about that, hot stuff, I'm not much into younger girls, but I could probably be convinced if she's cute enough." The smirk on her face gave the lie to her words, and Harry knew that the Metamorph would really enjoy getting her tongue in his slave. It was at that point that he realized he hadn't even thought about whether Luna would want to have sex with Tonks or not. He frowned, that wasn't the first time it had happened, he really needed to see those memories!

Getting Tonks' agreement to mail the letter to the bank, he handed it over, still a little distracted, and packaged up the memories and the pensieve and shrunk it down so it fits in his pocket. Tonks had apparated out once she had the letter, and Harry pulled out the cloak, pulling it over him as he stepped into the tunnel.

He was walking toward the exit when there was a soft 'pop' and he heard Dobby's voice. "Master Harry Potter, Sir? You'se is being wanted by your ladies in the comes and goes room, I'se to take you'se there."

Taking off the cloak again, Harry reached for Dobby's hand and the two of them disappeared from the tunnel.

End Chapter Four

The girls' conversation will be in the next chapter, I promise!

Red


	5. Chapter 5

STORY TITLE: To Be A Master

PART: 05 of ?  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson ( )  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,

Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing,  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
SUMMARY: After the Interview with Rita Skeeter, Luna approaches Harry with a strange request

FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Luna/Cho/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 5,024  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

AUTHORS NOTES: Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so Luna is 16 at the time of the story and Harry is 17.

 _ **Sunday, February 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **The Room of Requirement**_

 _ **Immediately After the Last Scene**_

Harry blinked at the scene in front of him when Dobby popped him into the room. Cho, Luna, and Hermione were all there, and completely nude. He wasn't surprised to see Luna and Cho nude, but he wasn't expecting to see so much of his best female friend. It was obvious what had been going on because Cho was sitting in a chair that resembled the one he had Dobby find earlier, and Hermione was kneeling in front of her. He could see that either Luna had performed the grooming spell, or Cho had done it herself because her pussy was completely hairless.

Normally he would have spent some time gazing at his girlfriend's nude body, but he was distracted by the sight of Hermione, her hands tied behind her back with a blue and bronze tie, and her arse nicely red. He wondered if it was Cho or Luna who did the spanking?

Glancing over at Luna, who was kneeling on the carpet watching Hermione, he saw that she was completely hairless as well.

All three of them had looked at him, Hermione turning as quickly as she could from her position, and Harry took a moment to enjoy her naked body, as well as the slickness around her mouth, apparently, Cho had already enjoyed her services. Looking up at Cho, he said "I'm sure it's a very enjoyable story, but for right now, would you care to explain what I'm seeing?"

Cho grinned, "Well Harry, your newest slave asked to speak to Luna and me, to beg permission to start serving us even before you collared her. She pleaded so nicely that I couldn't turn her down, but I had Luna spank her for being impertinent first. She is very good at using her mouth, I'm sure you'll enjoy her."

Harry could feel the amusement through the bond from Luna, and the way Hermione was holding back a giggle so he knew that Cho wasn't being completely honest, but it was a joke and not malicious so he decided to let her have her fun, for a little while anyway. "Well, I'm glad that my latest slave meets your approval, and I'm looking forward to having her kneeling in front of me, although I think I'll do what I did with sweet Luna."

Seeing Luna biting her lip while Cho and Hermione both looked curious, he acted surprised, "Oh? Didn't Luna tell you about it? I'd just finished buggering her when she turned around and took me in her mouth, for a girl who was a virgin less than an hour before she did a fantastic job of sucking my cock! Didn't even hesitate to suck me, it didn't matter where I had just been. I was really impressed, I have to admit."

Hermione and Cho both looked more than a little grin, and he smirked, "Actually, I used a preparation spell to make sure she was completely clean before I buggered her, so there was nothing there. Now, why don't you tell me what really happened?" Looking to his first slave (and whoever thought he'd need to number them?) he said, "Tell me what happened Luna."

She sat up straight and smiled, "Of course, Master. Once the door closed behind us, Hermione stripped naked and crawled toward Cho, saying we needed to talk about you. She had been dreaming about taking your collar for quite a while and was just trying to work up her nerve. Apparently, something you said to her at lunch gave her the courage she needed."

He nodded, that wasn't a surprise, and Luna continued, "Cho and I both removed our clothing, since it would be rude to Hermione if we didn't, and Cho started asking if she knew what a slave's life was like, and she did, because her mum wore her Daddy's collar, and they were very happy, even when Daddy had mum going with other men. That actually surprised me, because you hadn't said anything about having me serve other men."

He looked directly at her, "You know that we both have a lot to learn about our new relationship, but I don't see any circumstance that would see me ordering you to serve another man, and only be with women who are part of my family, such as the woman I was just meeting with. She's the one who taught me how to please my partners, and I think it would be appropriate for you to show your appreciation since it made your claiming so enjoyable for you."

Luna nodded easily, "Of course Master, I would be happy to please your friend. And thank you for saying that about other men. I would do as you order, of course, but it would be hard to find pleasure in serving you that way."

Harry reached down and stroked her hair, letting her feel his love for her, and she smiled brightly, continuing her story, "Cho asked Hermione if she understood that if Master Harry claimed her, she would be expected to serve Harry's girlfriend as well, and Hermione actually said she was looking forward to it. Cho then told her to prove it, and I remembered one of the fantasies Hermione had mentioned, which is why her wrists are tied and she's been spanked. Does that answer your questions?"

He grinned, loving the matter-of-fact way Luna described what must have been an enjoyable scene. "Yes, it does. Thank you. But now Hermione come over here." He was already fairly certain that he was going to claim her, but he wanted to make sure this was what she really wanted.

When Hermione was kneeling in front of him, he touched her chin, raising her face to him. Looking directly into her eyes, he said "Are you absolutely certain that you want me to claim you as my slave? I'm more than willing to welcome you into our family, and offer you the protection of the Potter family, without magically binding you. You mentioned that your father has his slave servicing other men, how would you feel if I ordered you to go with Draco Malfoy, in order to find out what his father and Voldemort is doing? Or if I found it necessary for you to deliberately fail one or more of your OWLs?"

He was surprised that she seemed more disturbed by failing an OWL than being forced to have sex with Malfoy, although she wasn't happy about that either. It shed an interesting light on her priorities. He waited quietly as she struggled to find an answer, and finally, she softly spoke. "I would hate having to do either of those things, Harry, but I would have to believe you had a good reason to give me those orders and I would obey you to the best of my abilities."

He smiled, his hand stroking her hair, "The only reason I would ever consider letting Malfoy get close to you, is so you could slide a dagger into his heart. And other than this year's DADA Owl, if we can't manage to get rid of the Umbitch first, I would never order you to fail any OWL or NEWT." Her expression eased, and she nodded thoughtfully when he mentioned making the Umbitch look bad.

She looked back up at him, "Then yes, I'm certain I want to give myself to you, I've fantasized about having sex with you for a while, as I told you earlier, and would love for you to turn those fantasies into reality!"

Checking the time and seeing that there was still over an hour before dinner, he said "Then let's get started! Luna, untie your sister, I want her able to use her hands as well as her mouth when she pleasures me. We can explore bondage games when the Chamber is properly set up."

When she was untied, he let Hermione rub the feeling back into her wrists, and said, "Luna, your sister has already tasted Cho, but have you taste her?" Luna shook her head, "Then I want you to pleasure her while she is serving me. You can touch yourself while doing so, but try not to climax until I give permission. Do you understand?"

Luna looked up at him with a strange expression on her face, but she said, "Yes Master, I understand, and can I say that the bond really likes it when you give me orders like that? It's a strange, but very nice feeling!" Lowering herself to the carpet, she slid between Hermione's legs and pulled her down, making Hermione moan happily.

Snapping his fingers to get her attention, he said, "You wished to serve me as my slave, Hermione. Start proving it!"

Her eyes were bright with excitement and her hands were eager as they reached up and pulled down his zipper, reaching into his trousers to grip his shaft. He wanted to moan as her soft hands worked him out of his boxers and trousers, he was still having a hard time believing this was happening! But Hermione leaned forward and kissed the swollen head, before opening her mouth and taking him inside.

Cho watched as Harry claimed his newest slave, and thought it was one of the most erotic things she'd ever imagined. It was still strange, how much her life had changed in just over 24 hours. She didn't know what impulse made her grab the family invisibility cloak and shove it in her pocket before meeting Harry for their date, but she was very glad she did! Following he and Hermione, and hearing just what happened that night in the Graveyard had helped her prepare to say goodbye to Cedric. And her respect for Harry was only increased when she heard what he had gone through, even with the man he thought was Professor Moody. She still didn't understand how the man had managed to fool Professor Dumbledore, who was supposed to be one of his closest friends, for nearly a year? Was the old man really losing his grip, the way the Prophet kept saying? Cho knew he was telling the truth about You-Know-Who being back, but other things really made her wonder.

Hearing Harry groan, she focused on how enthusiastically Hermione was sucking him. She clearly didn't have much, if any, experience, but was determined to serve her Master properly. Cho didn't really understand how Luna and Hermione could get so much pleasure out of submitting to Harry, but wasn't about to deny she enjoyed having both of them submitting to her, as Harry's girlfriend. Maybe these memories he mentioned would help her understand? If nothing else, they should help her to help Harry as he trained the two girls.

Watching Hermione squirm from Luna's tongue, she shook her head slightly, it was hard to believe the younger girl had claimed so much of her affection in such a short time. She hadn't been completely serious when she mentioned to Harry that she'd found the girl cute. Truthfully, she hadn't really notice Luna until the day before, but after the conversation in the shower, and then moving Luna into her rooms, she'd found she really did like the younger girl, and really enjoyed how much pleasure Luna got from licking her. The slave bond must really be powerful, or maybe it's just that Harry is stupidly powerful and that affected it?

Luna was lightly rubbing herself, and Cho was very tempted to slide off the couch and use her mouth on the girl, but that would make it difficult for Luna to obey Harry's order, and she didn't want to do that. Cho knew she would have plenty of opportunities to enjoy Luna's taste again, and to learn what Hermione tasted like.

She wondered how many other girls Harry would end up bonding because Hermione had mentioned her roommates were both interested in Harry, and more than a bit submissive themselves. She didn't know Lavender or Parvati all that well, just from the DA, but had played with Padma several times, and the younger girl did seem to enjoy it when Cho took control. It would be fun to see how the girl reacted to Harry...

She paused, why was she thinking about different girls to join them? Sure, Luna was a given, that was a special circumstance, and Hermione would have been there anyway, as close as she'd been to Harry for the last five years, but why was she looking forward to watching other girls submitting to Harry? It wasn't unusual for a powerful man to gather a harem back in China, but her mum had raised her English, not Chinese!

Wait a minute, powerful, that was the key, wasn't it? How powerful was Harry? And did he, even unconsciously want a harem of submissive women? Shite! Jeremy's Law would explain her attitude change, but they can't risk checking MMI's while the Umbitch is around, because she'd cause more problems for all of them. Cho could just picture it, a trouble-making liar, a wog, a mudblood, and the daughter of a lunatic newspaper publisher who attacked the Ministry. All of them would be expelled if not arrested before the day was out!

She was still thinking deeply and barely registered the sound of Harry cumming, and Hermione peaking as she swallowed. Feeling the room shift around her, she looked up and saw that Hermione was on her elbows and knees, her mouth on Luna as Harry knelt behind her, rubbing his cock on Hermione's soaking pussy lips. She wondered what had changed, but then noticed that Luna's arms were pulled back over her head, making her tits stand out nicely on her chest, and cuffed to chains on the floor. Hermione wasn't bound, but she had a blindfold tied over her eyes, which had to be an interesting experience.

She saw Harry point his wand at Hermione and recognized the same spells he'd used on her the first time, although the third one wasn't familiar. It must be the barrier softening charm, she realized, since Hermione was a virgin, and he wouldn't want to hurt her. As long as he remained that considerate, she probably wouldn't mind sharing him, because he really was a good man and an amazing lover! Plus, as a member of the Twenty-Eight, and heir to another member, he wouldn't have a problem supporting any number of witches. Not that money was all that important, but it was nice to know they wouldn't need to worry about it.

Cho watched as Hermione started climaxing almost as soon as he entered her, the girl must have really been on edge, living out one of her fantasies. He was pumping into her smoothly and she was moving back against him, still licking Luna happily. Luna was getting close, she'd heard the girl often enough, and it sounded like she was having a hard time holding off her climax, but Harry noticed as well, and his voice carried across the room, "Luna, you've pleased me with your efforts, you can cum now!"

Luna moaned out a thank you, before she let go and the sounds that came from her mouth weren't words any longer. Cho grinned, Luna was even more beautiful when she was cumming, and it was tempting to see her that way as often as possible. She frowned, the other three were enjoying themselves, so why was she still sitting here?

Getting off of the couch, she walked over to Harry and knelt down next to him, eagerly raising her face for a kiss, before moving to Luna and straddling her face. Luna was aware enough to welcome her, and Cho lowered herself down to the girl's tongue, and soon all thoughts had disappeared.

 _ **Gringotts Bank**_

 _ **Potter Account Manager's Office**_

 _ **Same Time**_

Barchoke picked up the letter that had just arrived, and after reading it, grinned widely. The customer actually had a legitimate reason for not contacting him as required on his 17th Birthday, and, after checking his records, was able to confirm that the customer's magical guardian was, in fact, the meddling old fool Dumbledore. That gave him a legitimate reason to fine the Dumbledore vaults for the violation of Gringotts regulations. Making a note to send the notice to the man's office in the Wizengamot, it would ensure that he wasn't notified until it was far too late to do anything about it.

It was also a pleasant surprise to see that the boy actually offered to pay for his time in leaving the security of the bank. He would have done so anyway, the account was important enough to deserve the effort, but the offer meant that he wouldn't resent the imposition as much as he normally would.

Checking his calendar, there would be a scheduled trip for the students into Hogsmeade in just under a month, but that was too far in the future. There had to be a legitimate reason to bring the boy into the bank, or get him out of the clutches of Dumbledore and the Ministry flunk for a day, but what could he use?

He scanned the records of the vault and the account activity, and all of it was fairly normal until he went over the inventory of the personal items stored in the main vault, and his grin turned feral. He couldn't believe he'd missed it before, but the existence of three goblin made works in the vault would justify sending the boy a portkey to bring him directly to Gringotts. Hell, for the return of those items he would only charge the boy half the normal cost!

Pulling a sheet of parchment from his drawer, the goblin started to write. He explained his thoughts and requested the return of the three items in payment for granting this exceptional request. The boy was intelligent enough to use the proper forms when writing, so hopefully he would be intelligent enough to accept the extremely generous offer Gringotts was making. Sealing the letter, he used the blood the boy had provided to tie the letter to him and sent it directly to his current location.

With that taken care off, he wrote up the paperwork to fine the Dumbledore vaults and sent it on its' way, before ordering one of the vault runners to gather all the information they had on the Potters involvement with the Sacred Twenty-Eight. The boy would doubtless have questions, and Barchoke was feeling sufficiently benevolent toward him to be willing to answer.

This was actually going to be fun! Activating one of the oldest accounts, as well as causing problems for a wizard he cordially detested and the Ministry at the same time? It didn't get much better as far as he was concerned.

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Same Time**_

Tonks brushed the dust of the fireplace off as she stepped out of the floo, still thinking about the changes in Harry since the Christmas Break. Sure, he'd become a lot more assertive since she and 'tia had gotten him started, which was a lot of fun, but casually offering his slave to her for sex? That was several miles beyond what she'd expected from him. And the worst part was, she'd actually considered it! She understood that it could be part of the Master/slave dynamic, but he didn't even hesitate before making the offer! Was the bond changing him, or was this something that was always part of his personality and is just now coming out?

She was still thinking when she wandered into the kitchen, expecting to see Sirius sitting there chatting with that crazy elf, Dobby, but the only person there was Remus Lupin, reading the Prophet. Giving the man a nod, she grabbed a drink out of the cooler and sat down, "So Remus, anything interesting in the rag?"

Remus shook his head, a look of disgust on his face. "Just the usual crap, verbal blowjobs for Fudge and the Ministry for keeping them safe from the crazed Death Eater Sirius Black, who was behind the escape of the Death Eaters from Azkaban, and is probably a rising Dark Lord. An article about the 'educational reforms' that Umbridge is pushing through at Hogwarts, not to mention constant sniping at Dumbledore and Harry, you know, the usual."

She snorted, "Where's Lee Harvey Oswald when you really need him?"

Remus had just taken a drink of his tea when she said that and sprayed the tea across the table in shock. He turned to stare at her, and she shrugged, "I'm just saying, we could accomplish a lot more if Fudge was gone. And you can't tell me you'd cry if the Umbitch got tossed out of the Ministry by whoever took over, would you?"

Remus shook his head, "No, that wasn't what surprised me, it's you knowing the name of Lee Harvey Oswald and making a reference that made sense!"

She smirked, "Muggleborn dad, remember? He really likes watching the History Channel and I've picked up a few things over the years."

He nodded, conceding the point. "The only problem is, Oswald is busy being dead these days, and it might raise a few questions if he shot Fudge when he was walking down Diagon Alley."

She snapped her fingers, "Crap! All my plans keep running into flaws like that. No wonder I'm still an Auror and not running the government. But it's all for the best, I really don't want the headaches."

Remus chuckled, "Don't blame you, and besides getting rid of Fudge won't really solve the problem, Lucius would just buy whoever replaced him and we'd be back in the same crap before we could blink."

Tonks just nodded, taking another swallow of her drink. She wasn't about to mention the plan she, Sirius and Dobby had come up with, she didn't trust Remus not to say something to Dumbledore. She liked the guy just fine, but he spent as much time kissing the old man's arse as Molly Weasley, which wasn't a picture she really needed in her head at the moment!

Finishing her drink, she tossed the empty into the trash bin and said, "So where's the mutt? Is he sleeping?"

Remus grinned, "No, but I'm surprised he isn't, you really wore him out last night and this morning. But he's down in the potions lab working on something." Giving a yawn, he stood up, "But I think I will try and get some sleep, last night's full moon really wasn't very restful."

Tonks watched him leave and then headed downstairs to the potions lab. She is surprised to see that it's been completely cleaned, considering how filthy it was earlier. Sirius is standing at the work table, several different ingredients spread out in front of him. He was frowning in concentration as he double checked what he was working on.

She waited until he added the diced whatever it was into the cauldron and stepped into the room. "Wotcher, Sirius, what'cha working on?"

He looked up and grinned, "Just working on Veritaserum for when we entertain Lucy, I hadn't made it in years and wanted to practice my technique."

Tonks grinned, "I remember doing that when I was getting ready for the Academy, cursing Snape with every stir of the cauldron. Not that it's any different now, but I usually have different reasons for cursing the arse."

Sirius snorted, "Nothing unusual then, most of us curse him on a regular basis, except Dumbledore, and there are times I'd like to curse the old man too! But, I'm in too good a mood to worry about his wrinkly old arse, how did it go with Harry? Were you able to get the package to him?"

She nodded, "Yeah, not a problem. But I've gotta say, something happened that kind of worried me. Harry and I were talking, just kind of joking around, and he casually offered Luna to me if I wanted! That's not normal Harry behavior, I know I taught him not to treat women like that!"

Sirius grimaced, picking up a rag and wiping his hands. "Honestly? I'm not surprised. There are two things you aren't catching, Tonks. First, with the slave bond, Harry's attitude toward Luna will undergo some changes, and Luna's attitude will change too. I don't mean that he will start hurting her or anything, but, hell! It's hard to describe, but they won't react to a lot of situations the way a normal couple would. But the important thing is, both of them, will be perfectly happy with the relationship, so I wouldn't worry about it. Plus, I told you about the Potter men, this is just bringing out his dominance even more, I wouldn't be surprised if this Cho girl starts finding herself submitting at least a little bit to him."

She shrugged, "Okay, you know more about it than I do, I'll just keep an eye on the situation when I can, to make sure that's all it is. But when are we going to give Lucy his invitation?"

"Next weekend, there's a big function at Fudge's house and Dobby can grab him as he's leaving. But I don't really feel like thinking about Lucius or Fudge right now. I've got a very important question for you."

Tonks looked up and, seeing the gleam in his eyes, grinned, "What's your question?"

"Are you familiar with a band from the '70s called "Blondie"?"

Tonks nods, a grin forming, as she starts to transform into the female singer, and when she's done, she says in a husky voice "So you're a big fan, are you? Well, I believe in taking care of my fans," Sirius laughs and reaches for her.

 _ **The Room of Requirement**_

 _ **Half An Hour Later**_

Hermione collapsed on the padding, panting, as she tried to recover from the events of the afternoon. Master had just finished in her arse and cast the slavery bond in payment of the life debt she owed from the Troll, and all she wanted to do was rest! She'd experienced more pleasure since she walked into the room than she had in the last several months, and couldn't wait for Master to want her again.

She'd been nervous, of course, when he started claiming her, but it was as if her magic knew what to do to please him, and she relaxed, sucking him with the confidence of her mum showing off for Daddy. Her parents didn't know just how aware she was of their activities, but she'd snuck into the basement a couple of times during their parties last summer and watched as the clothes came off and the women held out their necks for the collars. She'd made it to her little cubby under the stairs that she'd loved to hide in when she was younger and had a great view of everything that happened.

Hermione was already well aware that she was a submissive, and was equally certain she'd give herself to Harry if he even gave the slightest indication that he was interested. And when he finally did show interest, she almost lost her nerve! She was very glad she didn't, she didn't think it was possible to be any happier than she was right now.

Luna tried to explain how the bond felt to her, but it was like trying to describe the taste of a banana, you just had to experience it for yourself. But she understood what Luna was saying about the feeling of security, of being surrounded by Master's magic, and knowing that she would never be alone. For the little girl growing up friendless and bullied in her primary school, that was practically the best part!

Master had helped her to her feet, while Cho helped Luna, and all of them stumbled to the showers in the back of the room. Without any conversation, she started washing Master, while Luna washed Cho, and once they were clean, she and Luna used their mouths to pleasure Master and Cho once again. It was only right that she do so, Master enjoyed it so she would enjoy it as well.

She and Luna switched, so Luna was drying Master, and she dried off Cho, idly wondering if Master would like her to refer to the girl as Mistress? She certainly felt like a Mistress to her, and Hermione did get pleasure from serving her. Something to discuss with Luna and see if she felt the same way.

Master and Cho had finished dressing, and Master thrilled her by ordering her not to put her knickers or bra back on. He actually had her hand the garments to him, and in a flash, they were burning, the ashes floating to the floor. Master told all three of them to go to their beds after dinner and close the curtains. When they were ready, they were to call Dobby and he would bring them to the Chamber so they could start watching the memories Master's parents had left for him. Hermione was really looking forward to seeing them.

But that was for later, she was feeling hungry!

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

STORY TITLE: To Be A Master

PART: 06 of ?  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson ( )  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,

Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing,  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
SUMMARY: After the Interview with Rita Skeeter, Luna approaches Harry with a strange request

FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Luna/Cho/Hermione/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 5,258  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

AUTHORS NOTES: Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so Luna is 16 at the time of the story and Harry is 17.

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Room of Requirements**_

 _ **Sunday, February 18th, 1996**_

 _ **Immediately after the last scene**_

As they were finishing getting dressed, Hermione said, "Oh! Master, I'm sorry, but I forgot to tell you earlier, but I placed the order for those books you wanted, and requested House-elf Delivery so they won't attract the Headmaster or the Umbitch's attention. I expect to have them by tomorrow or Tuesday at the latest."

Harry grinned, "Thank you, Hermione. I'm going to want you to read over them when they arrive, and you can discuss them with Cho and Luna to determine the information I need. When you have that information, we can discuss it. Now, I'm sure you are all hungry, since we did use a lot of energy since lunch time."

He was walking toward the door when there was a feeling of magic gathering and suddenly being released in the middle of the room. Dropping his wand into his hand, Harry turned, only to see an owl gliding toward him, with the distinctive Gringotts emblem around it's throat. The owl landed on the back of the couch, holding out it's leg toward him. Luna, without even being ordered, scanned the letter for any curses, getting an affronted look from the owl, before removing the parchment and handing it to him.

He checked and saw that it was addressed to him, and he broke open the seal, reading the letter quickly. He blinked in surprise at what the goblins were offering, before reading it again, a wide smile on his face.

Turning to Hermione, he said, "Well done, Hermione! Your suggestion on how to approach the goblins has been more successful than I expected. They are offering to send me a portkey directly to the bank so we can take care of everything. They are asking for the return of some goblin made items from my vault, but I don't have a problem with that."

Harry couldn't believe they were being so helpful, but, considering how the goblins felt about goblin crafted items, he could understand their being willing to go out of their way. Hell, with a bit of luck he could get Umbridge out of the castle by next weekend! And Fudge as well, then maybe they could do something about Voldemort.

Writing a quick reply to his account manager accepting the offer, he gave the letter to the owl and watched as it took off, flying toward the back wall of the room, only to have a portal open in front of it.

"Okay, hopefully that's the last surprise interruption for now. Let's get some dinner!"

 _ **The Great Hall**_

 _ **Shortly Afterward**_

The four of them split up before going through the door, with Luna and Cho heading toward the Ravenclaw Table and he and Hermione taking their usual spot at the Gryffindor Table. Glancing up at the Head Table as he entered, Harry couldn't believe his luck, because there was no sign of Umbridge or Snape, and Dumbledore was deep in conversation with Professor McGonagall.

He took his seat across from Ron and filled his plate. Hermione sat down next to him, but he noticed that Lavender and Parvati seemed extremely interested in talking to her for some reason, and invited her to sit with them further down the table. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and he nodded slightly, so she joined her roommates in huddling together in conversation.

He wondered what that was all about, but then he remembered what Hermione had mentioned at lunch, that the two girls were interested in him as well, and they must have noticed the way Hermione was walking when she came into the hall. Reaching into the bond, he felt his newest slave's excitement and happiness, but no signs of distress, so he pulled back. He was sure that she would tell him when they were alone.

Ron had been focused on eating, so he completely missed the byplay between he and Hermione, but Ginny was looking at him curiously, before flicking her eyes toward Hermione and giving him a quick smirk and a wink. She obviously could tell that something had changed between the two of them, and Harry felt relief that she wasn't unhappy about it. He was fond of Ron's sister, but at the moment that was all it was, and he was uncomfortably aware of her crush on him.

He was certain that the younger girl would be more than willing to take her knickers off for him, and he could easily use the life debt from the basilisk to bind her, not to mention saving Mister Weasley's life, but he really wasn't sure he wanted to deal with her brother's reaction to him basically enslaving their sister.

He froze, was he really considering taking Ginny as a slave? What the bloody fuck was happening to him? He really hoped that the memories from his Dad and Mum would have some answers, because this was getting seriously strange.

TBAM & TBAM & TBAM

Hermione had been expecting this ever since she walked into the hall, and was really looking forward to gossiping with Lavender and Parvati, knowing that the two of them would keep this secret.

As soon as she was sitting with the two girls, and a privacy spell went up, Lavender turned to her with a grin. "From the way you walked in, it's obvious that you got at least part of what you wanted from Harry, so how was it?"

She chuckled, "I got everything I wanted! Including the bonding, and it was indescribable. I lost track of how many times I came, and he was still ready for more. And even better, I mentioned the two of you to Master's girlfriend, and she didn't object to the idea of the two of you offering yourself to Master either! I haven't mentioned it to Master yet, but I will tonight."

Lavender shot her a look, "He's got a girlfriend too? When did that happen? And more important, who is she?"

Hermione looked at the two of them seriously, "This is absolutely secret, until Master tells me otherwise, understood?" Both of them nodded, "Cho is his girlfriend, since earlier this morning. And I'm not the only girl he's bonded, Luna is bonded as well, but that's a completely different situation that you'll find out if Master is willing to let you serve him. But, as I'm sure you can figure out, if you serve Master, you will also be serving his girlfriend. Are you willing to do that?"

Lavender nodded without hesitation, while Parvati shrugged, "Padma has played with Cho quite a few times, and really likes her, so I don't have a problem with the idea. But we can talk about that later, I'm more interested in knowing everything that happened! You've gotten what Lav and I have been dreaming about for over two years, and I'm dying to know the details."

With a laugh, Hermione said, "Well, it all started when Master and I were sitting and having lunch..."

She was extremely amused that the two girls had to excuse themselves after eating and hurried from the hall. No doubt they were going to find an empty classroom and take care of things!

Hermione could feel Master looking at her, and she turned her head, to see that he had already finished eating. Looking at her plate, she had finished eating while telling her story, so she wiped her face and stood, taking her proper place at her Master's side.

When the two of them were out of sight of the people in the hall, Master said, "What did Lavender and Parvati want? I could tell that you were excited, but I'm curious."

She smiled happily, "I told you that they had helped me out plenty of times, but what I didn't mention at the time was that they have the same desire to serve you that I do, and I told them that I would mention it to you. I did already mention it to Mistress when I was serving her, and she seemed interested, since she's enjoyed Padma several times, who also enjoys it when her lover takes control."

Master stopped in his tracks, giving her a look that she couldn't interpret, but then he reached down and took her hand, leading her somewhere. It was only when she found herself in Myrtle's bathroom that she realized where he was taking her. She didn't understand why he was bringing her to the Chamber of Secrets without the others, but she couldn't help feeling excited about it!

When the two of them stepped into the Chamber, she looked around curiously, but then Master's voice got her attention. "Remove your clothing except for your shoes and come over here!"

She immediately stripped naked, leaving her clothing in a pile on the cushions, and walked over to where he was standing beside a comfortable looking chair. When she was standing beside him, he said, "Kneel on the chair, and bend over the back."

When she was in the proper position, with her arse and cunt available to him, she waited patiently for his next order. But he surprised her by conjuring ropes that bound her wrists and ankles to the legs of the chair, holding her in place. Master then moved behind her, his hand stroking her rear, and he said, "You've pleased me greatly several times today, Hermione, and I decided that you deserved a reward. I saw how much you enjoyed the spanking that Luna gave you, but you deserve something more personal. Count the blows, if I don't hear the number, it doesn't count. Do you understand me, slave?"

She could hardly believe this was actually happening! It was like Master had been reading her mind to discover her deepest desires, but she eagerly replied, "Yes Master, I understand! Thank you for your gift to your slave!"

"I'm only going to give you five, you may receive more in the future as you continue to delight me."

Hermione was shivering in anticipation, loving the way his hand was stroking her bare skin, fondling the cheeks of her bum, but then his hand drew back, and she felt something far harder than his hand landing on her right cheek!

"One! Thank you Master!"

He chuckled, "You weren't expecting the paddle, were you slave? But that's alright, you'll get used to it soon enough, as will Luna and the other girls you are so eagerly gathering for me."

The next landed on her other cheek, and she joyfully cried out, "Two! Thank you Master!"

The next covered both thighs, and she jerked against her bonds, a moan of pleasure escaping her throat as the delicious sting flooded her body and got her cunt wetter than ever for Master to enjoy.

"Three! Thank You Master!"

And on both arse cheeks! She bit her lip to keep from screaming as the beautiful pain triggered sensations she'd never even imagined.

"Four! Thank You Master!"

And then a shriek of combined agony and bliss tore from her lips as the blow landed directly on the swollen lips of her cunt, and she cried out, "Five! Oh Thank You Master! I Love You Master!"

And then his hand was touching her, taking the sting away, making her sob in relief, but then he said, "I know you really want to cum, don't you? Don't worry, I'm not going to make you wait, when you feel me all the way inside you, you can cum as much as you like."

"Thank you, Master," she replied, wondering when she'd ever been so happy? Master understood her even better than she'd dreamed, even better than when they were just best friends. And she was really looking forward to seeing he and Mistress enjoying Lavender and Parvati, because they both really enjoyed the paddle!

She moaned happily when she felt the head of his shaft pressing her open, sliding easily into her wet cunt. She could feel the wonderful release building deep inside her, whirling around and just waiting to overwhelm her. She struggled to hold it back, knowing Master would disappointed if she didn't obey his order, and she would rather die than disappoint him!

He played with her for several glorious minutes, sliding forward and then pulling back, until she couldn't help the whine of need that escaped her lips. Master chuckled, and then reached around her, his hands cupping her tits, and just as he slid all the way forward, filling her completely, his fingers came up and pinched her nipples sharply, adding to the explosive burst of pleasure that filled her body, making every nerve she had, from her toes to the top of her head quake in ecstasy!

An unknown time later, she felt the robes being removed from her wrists and ankles, and Master was helping her to stand. He wrapped her in his arms and stroked her, his words of praise singing in the bond between them. Master helped her over to her clothing and released her to stand on her shaking legs, waiting while she dressed.

"You did very well, I'm proud of you. And you have my permission to tell Lavender and Parvati that I'm willing to give them a chance to serve me. I'm going to be busy tomorrow evening, but bring them to the room on the seventh floor after dinner on Tuesday. Make sure they are properly groomed, and that they leave their bra and knickers behind."

She nodded obediently, and, when she was properly dressed, he took his wand and cleaned her face, so that it wasn't immediately obvious what she had been experiencing.

Master was quiet as they took the lift out of the chamber and walked back to Gryffindor Tower, but it didn't bother her, she was still enjoying the memories of the reward he had given her, and couldn't wait to brag to Lavender and Parvati!

When they got to the door to the Tower, he reminded her about calling Dobby when she was in her bed with the curtains closed.

 _ **Ravenclaw Aerie**_

 _ **Approximately the Same Time**_

Cho noticed that Luna seemed a bit distracted as they walked back to the Aerie, but there were too many people in the corridor to ask her about it. Once they reached their room, Cho shut the door and put up the privacy spells and turned to the girl. "What's wrong Luna? You look like something is bothering you."

Luna looked at her, and Cho could see the concern in her eyes, and she gestured for the girl to sit down beside her, pulling Luna into her arms. The other girl was quiet for a moment, before she softly said, "Master is concerned about something, something about Ginny, but I can't tell what it is. I'm getting the feeling that he's noticing some changes in himself and it's disturbing him. He's frightened that he is going dark because of the bond between us, and between him and Hermione. Wait! He's pushing the worry away now, he's doing something with Hermione, she's loving whatever it is, but I can still feel his worry."

Cho listened to Luna ramble with rapidly growing concern, it sounded like Harry was having a hard time adjusting to the changes the bond was causing, but he should have understood that it would affect him, unless... "Luna, did you explain to your Master how the bond would affect him?"

Luna's eyes went wide, "Oh! No, no I was so worried about convincing him to bind me that I forgot. We've got to fix this! Master's hurting because he doesn't understand what's happening." Moving out of her arms, Luna stumbled over to her desk, fumbling frantically until she pulled out a sheet of paper and her quill. Writing rapidly, she finished and folded up the paper and called "Dobby?"

The elf appeared almost instantly, and Luna said, "Please take this letter to Master Harry's room. If he isn't there, please leave it on his bed so he will see it right away. This is very important!"

The elf nodded and took the letter, popping away silently.

Luna sat down on the edge of her bed, and her head dropped into her hands, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Cho moved to her, trying to comfort the girl, but she didn't seem to notice. Eventually Luna cried herself to sleep, and Cho just held her, worried about how Harry would take the news?

 _ **Gryffindor Tower**_

 _ **Fifth Year Boy's Dorm**_

 _ **Immediately After the prior scene**_

Harry smiled at Lavender and Parvati, who were sitting on the sofa, as he headed toward the stairs. He grinned at the way that they latched onto Hermione, but kept walking up the steps. As soon as he was out of sight of the common room, the grin dropped from his face and his frown appeared. He really needed to get a handle on what was happening to him, was he going dark because he was looking forward to adding even more slaves?

There was nobody in the dorm when he got there, which was good, he didn't feel like talking to anybody at the moment. Walking to his bed, his eye landed on the folded piece of paper on his pillow. He instantly recognized Luna's handwriting, but it was scrawled sloppily, unlike her normal neat hand. Picking up the note, he sat down and started reading, struggling with the writing, but as he understood what he was reading, a huge weight dropped off his shoulders, and he concentrated on his bond with his beloved Luna, sending her feelings of love and gratitude. He could feel her surprise, but then the relief and happiness flooded the bond, and he smiled.

" _Master_

 _I'm so sorry! I was so worried about convincing you to bind me that I forgot you weren't familiar with how the bond would affect you. It does change you, make you more accepting of the role of the Master, but it does not make you dark! If I hadn't been so frightened about what could happen, as well as worried about the bonding itself, I would have remembered to explain things to you. I'm so, so sorry to have caused you worry, I'll willingly take any punishment you wish, but please don't break the bond between us!_

 _Luna (your devoted slave)"_

He knew that she was already feeling a lot better because of the bond, but he wanted to make her feel even better for relieving his mind. Pulling his wand, he concentrated on his feelings for her and cast the Adfero spell that Tonks had drilled him on over the summer. When the miniature stag appeared, he said, "Luna, my beloved slave, you are forgiven. I'm pleased that you understood the bond enough to tell how I was feeling, and realized what was concerning me. Your letter was exactly what I needed, and to reward you, if you touch the stag at the end of this message, you'll feel my love for you." He paused, before saying, "Cho, my feelings for you are in there as well, so you're welcome to touch the stag after Luna. I'll see both of you in the Chamber later this evening when we start watching the memories."

Sending the message on it's way, he laughed happily and stripped down, grabbing his shower supplies. He'd worked up quite a sweat this afternoon, after all.

 _ **Gringotts Bank**_

 _ **Potter Account Manager's Office**_

 _ **7:30 pm**_

Barchoke gave a feral grin reading the letter from the young man who was rapidly becoming one of his favorite customers. The customer had agreed without complaint to the return of the three items, and the goblin was already considering the best way to use those items to increase his own clan's wealth. Two of the items were actually created by an ancestor of Ragnok's, and he would certainly be pleased to have them back in his family's possession.

Barchoke checked his calendar, and nodded, he had time available tomorrow evening, the Potter heir had requested that the appointment be after his classes were completed for the day, so he could avoid notice in traveling to the bank. Since the young man had avoided the need for him to leave the bank, he was quite willing to accommodate his request. Creating a portkey for the specified time, he wrote a note of explanation and summoned one of the elf couriers and sent it on it's way.

Tomorrow evening was going to be quite entertaining, seeing what other Ministry dung carts they could kick over.

With a laugh, he moved to the next folder on his desk, a goblin's work was never done, after all.

 _ **The Chamber of Secrets**_

 _ **Later that Evening**_

Harry was amused to see that Luna was still bouncing happily when she arrived in the Chamber. Hermione looked at her in confusion, but didn't bother asking. The two slaves had stripped out of their clothing when they arrived, and were kneeling on the cushions in front of the sofa that he'd had the elves provide.

The Pensieve is sitting on a table in front of them, and Harry poured the first memory, labeled J&L #1 into the bowl. Tapping the activation rune, he sat down next to Cho on the sofa and waited for the memory to start.

After a few seconds, a mist started rising from the top of the bowl, until it firmed up, and he could see the outlines of four figures in a room somewhere. The scene became clear and he could see that his father was standing behind three kneeling women, their nude bodies proudly displayed. He recognized Lily of course, but he looked at the other two women, an attractive blonde, and an Asian woman curiously.

The other women drew a very different reaction from Luna and Cho however, both of them gasped in surprise, and Luna looked stunned. Reaching out, he paused the memory and turned to Luna,

"What's wrong Luna? Why did you react like that?"

Luna looked up at him, and he could see tears forming in her eyes, but she swallowed roughly before saying, "Master, that blonde woman is my Momma! I don't know why she was with your parents, but it was her, I'd know her anywhere."

Harry didn't know how to react to that, not that he doubted his Luna, but it really didn't make much sense, at all! Turning to Cho, she was shaking her head, "And the other woman is my mother. Why didn't she say anything to me? I've mentioned you in several of my letters, even before we started dating."

Luna had gotten herself under control, and her voice was coldly furious, "I'm going to put my money on Dumbledore doing something to her, your mum would have been happy to take Master in and given him a loving home, but that old man seems to want Master to be totally ignorant of his family and his place in our world. But the question is why? What does he get out of this?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "A very good question, and something that we can look into starting tomorrow. For now, let's watch the rest of the memory."

Hermione had stayed quiet, but it was clear from her expression that she was thinking furiously. She would no doubt share her conclusions later, but he really did want to see this memory.

Focusing on the details, he saw that his father was wearing dungarees and a vest, while the three women were kneeling, their legs spread showing their shaven pussies. He notices that all three of them had their backs arched presenting their breasts, which their hands were holding together.

James walked around in front of them, and they can all see he is holding a cat o' nine tales in his hand, and he swings it, hitting each woman's breasts in turn. Each of the women cry out, but Harry can tell, from his experience with Hermione earlier, that there is a great deal of pleasure mixed with the pain. Luna and Cho are watching with fascination, while Hermione is getting turned out as all three of the women start shuddering as they climax.

James then looked directly into a mirror and says, "Hello Harry, I'm really hoping that I'm sitting beside you, with Lily kneeling beside your first slave as we watch this together, but with the war going on, I'm afraid that it won't be possible.

"For your reference, it's currently the day after your first birthday, and, in addition to Lily, is our very good friend Selene, who is enjoying a last weekend with us before getting married. And yes, her husband to be is well aware of where she is and what she's doing, Xeno is having a weekend of his own with an old girlfriend. And this is Lin, who has been close to Lily and I since we were in Hogwarts together. Her husband is no longer with us, thanks to a Death Eater attack several months ago. Of course, you probably know Lin already, since we're already planning to bring her into the family once enough time has passed since losing her husband."

His father grinned suddenly, and said, "In fact, it wouldn't surprise any of us if the slave kneeling beside you is Lin's daughter Cho, since she was the first girl you ever slept with. Granted, you were only a few months old at the time, but the two of you have shared a crib on quite a few nights."

Cho was crying softly, and he put his arm around her, holding her close, "We could have grown up together, you would have been happy. Why didn't she try to find you?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm starting to suspect memory charms, or compulsions. I don't know if our Luna is right, but I'm really starting to question a lot of things Dumbledore has done. But we won't get answers tonight, tomorrow is soon enough."

James was still speaking, and Harry sat back, enthralled at seeing his parents. "I know that, if we aren't the ones who raised you, the idea of having multiple lovers is probably fairly strange to you, but there are bonds of love between the four of us that are far deeper than the slave bond Lily and Lin have willingly sworn. Selene would have taken the bond as well, but her parents and Xeno's arranged for them to marry when they were much younger, and they fell in love, this is just a weekend of fun before she and Xeno start their life together."

"Daddy didn't say anything either, Master. And I know that he would have mentioned it when we first started planning this." Luna voice was emotionless, but Harry could feel the anger through the bond, and he reached down to stroke her hair, which seemed to calm her.

Glancing at Hermione, he could see and feel her anger as well, and she said, "I'd love to get that old bastard in my parents surgery! It's amazing the secrets people will spill when you take a drill to their teeth without Novocaine! Give me twenty minutes and he'll be telling us his sexual fantasies about his brother."

Harry choked in surprise, but Luna just laughed, "As long as they aren't about his brother's goats as well, because that would be nasty."

Even Cho, as upset as she was, laughed at that.

His father was still speaking, "We still don't know exactly why it seems to happen in the Potter family, but as far back as our family records go, the males of the family develop a dominant personality starting when they are 16 years old, and seem to attract women who are natural submissives. If you've heard stories about your mother and I while we were in school, a lot of the problems seem to have come from the fact that I hadn't matured enough to give Lily what she instinctively knew she needed. Once I started growing up, and the family magic manifested, we became a lot closer, even before we began exploring Lily's submissive desires."

James reached down and stroked his mother's hair, making her smile happily. "We also, for whatever reason, seem to find ourselves with several lovers. Your mother and I have shared quite a few women who happily joined us, either for a night of fun, or longer. Not all of them were submissive, but those that were are considered part of the family. You'll meet them as these memories progress, but I didn't want to overwhelm you right away."

"That must be what Padfoot was warning me about," Harry muttered, making the others look at him curiously. Reaching out, he paused the memory and said, "When I spoke to my godfather, asking him advice about how to properly treat Luna, he mentioned these memories, and that I would see people that I recognized. Since the only people in the Wizarding World I would know, other than the Weasley's, are Professors here at the school, I can only assume that the two of them managed to seduce several of the teachers while they were still students. I'm not sure how I'm going to handle it if they seduced Professor McGonagall or Sprout!"

The girls all grimaced, and Harry chuckled, "That was basically my reaction as well. But, it's getting late, let's finish this memory."

Starting the memory again, his father said, "That's basically it for the introduction, the rest of the memories alternate, with Lily sharing her memories of her training, and me sharing the same thing. I'd recommend that you and your slave watch the memories separately, because the different perspectives could cause confusion for your slave this early in her training. There are future memories for the two of you to watch together, but they are later in the training. To make things easier, I had some extra runes engraved in the base of this Pensieve, and by tapping them with your wand, will create a fully functioning duplicate of the Pensieve, so you can watch the memories at the same time."

James smiled, "Your mother, Lin, Selene and I hope that you and your slave find as much happiness together as we have, but remember, we don't want to be grandparents until after your NEWTs, understood!"

Harry and the girls all laughed, and the memory faded away, leaving the surface of the bowl still again.

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

**STORY TITLE:** To Be A Master

 **PART:** 07 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** , HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing,  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** After the Interview with Rita Skeeter, Luna approaches Harry with a strange request

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Luna/Cho/Hermione/Multi  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 5,406  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **AUTHORS NOTES:** Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so Luna is 16 at the time of the story and Harry is 17. **ALSO:** I created a couple of ancestors for Harry in this chapter. Hope he doesn't mind.

 **NOTE ON BARCHOKE:** The Potter Account Manager is the creation of Robst, most notably in his "Harry Crow" story, but he also appears in other stories. I've reached out to him for permission to borrow the character but haven't heard back yet.

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Chamber of Secrets**_

 _ **Sunday, February 18th, 1996**_

 _ **Immediately after the last scene**_

Harry removed the memory from the Pensieve, returning it to the vial and placing it carefully in it's holder. He checked the time and saw that it was close to eleven o'clock, he said "It's too late to start with the individual memories tonight. We can start tomorrow if I get back from Gringotts early enough."

When Cho and the others looked at him curiously, he grimaced, "Sorry, forgot to mention that I got a Gringotts portkey earlier, I'll be going there right after dinner tomorrow." He paused, remembering something that Barchoke had mentioned, "And my manager has more information on the Sacred Twenty-Eight that you can look over." As expected, all three girls looked excited about that. Shaking his head with a smile, he called for Dobby and soon all of them were back in their bedrooms.

Harry was pleased that all his roommates were sound asleep, because he didn't feel like explaining where he had been. He was thinking about taking a shower when he felt Luna's upset in the bond. Reaching out, he couldn't quite make out what was causing her distress, but he did feel that Cho was comforting her, and his slave was soon calming down again. Knowing that his Luna was being taken care of, he decided to skip that shower and get ready for bed. Stripping out of his clothes, he slid between the sheets and was soon asleep, dreaming about the events of the day.

TBAM & TBAM & TBAM

Hermione's smile dropped as soon as she arrived in her dorm. She had kept calm for Master's sake, but her fury at Dumbledore had her ready to take her wand to that monstrous old man! To deliberately remove her Master from people who would love him and raise him properly was obscene. Sadly, the old man was still too powerful, both magically and politically to attack directly, but that didn't mean an indirect attack might not have an effect... She would need to talk to Fred and George, and then Dobby... She was still thinking when she fell asleep.

TBAM & TBAM & TBAM

 _ **Ravenclaw Aerie**_

 _ **Cho's Room**_

 _ **Same Time**_

Cho and Luna were cuddling naked on Cho's bed, but sex was far from their minds. Luna was crying, her chest heaving with wrenching sobs as Cho's arms held her. Cho kept her face impassive, but inside she was just as anguished, her heart breaking for the young man she was coming to love, and the evil that had been done to him.

She would love to be breaking down and crying with Luna, but that could wait. The girl needed her now, and she and Hermione were already starting to look to her as a Mistress, so she was damn well going to act the part! Her slave was hurting and needed comfort, and she was going to provide it.

Rationally, Cho was aware that Luna wasn't her slave, but that wasn't important. The girl was depending on her for support right now. Her hands were stroking Luna's hair as she whispered soothing words in the girl's ear, praising her for her concern and love for her Master, and he would need her to think of ideas to punish the old man.

Cho could feel Luna calming down as her words sunk in, and after a few minutes the girl's arms relaxed around her and she sat up, wiping her eyes. Cho was pleased to see a look of determination in her eyes, instead of the lost expression she'd seen as soon as they left her Master. Luna grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes and nose, before looking up at Cho and saying, "Thank you, Cho. I was feeling so much pain for Master, but not knowing how I could help him. I do now, and that old man will wish he was dead before I'm through with him!"

Cho's smile was vicious, "And you won't be alone, sweet Luna, your sister slave will be right beside you, and your Master and I will be there as well. That old man has harmed all of us, and he is going to learn the error of his ways, before Master kills him!"

Luna smiled and it was equally vicious, "The Umbitch will need to be our first priority, but once she is gone, then that old man is going to be living in misery, for a long, long time!"

She stiffened suddenly, and her smile changed to one of pleasure. "Oh! That feels nice! Master is dreaming right now, and he's thinking about how pleased he was with me when I pleased you. It's making my pussy wet and I'm feeling so much better now."

Cho blinked in surprise at the sudden change, but then Luna had slipped off the bed and was between her legs, looking up at her. "Can I practice some more, so I can please Master even more?"

With a laugh, Cho nodded and spread her legs, she much preferred a happy Luna, and Luna was never happier than when she was able to do something to please her Master. Cho didn't object, because the girl was getting rather good with her tongue. And when Luna finished, she was going to thank the other girl for making her feel so wonderful.

It was a much happier pair of girls who fell asleep in each other's arms later that night.

TBAM & TBAM & TBAM

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Gryffindor Fifth Year Boys Dorm**_

 _ **Monday, February 19th, 1996**_

 _ **After Dinner**_

Harry had managed to get through the day without getting another detention with the Umbitch, which he could see confused the Toad, but he kept calm through all her provocations. It wasn't just the way that Hermione had snuck into his room and woke him with a knobber, although that did put him in a very good mood, especially since she brought him a gift as well, two pairs of knickers, both suspiciously wet at the crotch, and Hermione told him they belonged to Lavender and Parvati, and they were wet because they were looking forward to giving themselves to him!

Naturally he had to put up a silencing spell around his bed and give his slave the spanking she deserved, so both of them were smiling when they got to breakfast. It was too bad that both the Toad and Snape were at the Staff Table, because he would have preferred to have Luna and Cho sitting with them, but it would draw unneeded attention to them, and he wanted to avoid that.

No, the main reason he was able to keep his composure with the Umbitch was picturing her expression when she and Fudge were both brought up on charges for their assault on the Head of one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight! Hell, he even managed to ignore Malfoy's supposed witticisms, which annoyed Snape because the Dungeon Bat was lurking out of sight, just waiting to leap on him, and he didn't get to. All in all, it was a very good day, so far.

And now it was time to start ruining his immediate enemies. He was still furious with Dumbledore, but he could wait.

The dorm was empty when he got there after dinner, and he took his invisibility cloak out of his trunk. He wasn't planning on needing it, but it was better to be safe. Once he had the trunk and the Marauder's Map he called for Dobby, and his elf popped him to the tunnel into Hogsmeade. Once he was outside Hogwarts wards, Harry activated the portkey and disappeared in a whirl of color.

TBAM & TBAM & TBAM

 _ **The Library**_

 _ **At the Same Time**_

Cho made sure that the privacy and avoidance spells were in place around their work area, and then she sat down at the table. Giving Hermione a smile, she said, "That was a pleasant surprise, finding your book order was already here. Very good thinking to use the elf delivery Hermione. Now we can get started finding the information your Master needs and have something when he gets back from the bank."

Hermione smiled and flushed, pleased at being praised, and Cho wondered if the girl really was starting to think about her as Mistress? It was clear, after last night, the Luna was already doing so. It was something that she would need to talk with Harry about while they were in the Chamber.

The three of them each picked up a book, and Cho opened one that had a history of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and started reading.

Cho had a notepad next to her, and was making notes of things she wasn't aware of, the names of a couple of the families that had been wiped out, to see if there was any way that Harry could claim them. It could only help them if they could claim a connection to other members of the Twenty-Eight.

She smiled, seeing a reference to the Black family, she was really looking forward to meeting Harry's godfather. Harry had told her and Luna the story, of course, how he had been thrown in Azkaban without a trial and escaped to try and capture the real traitor...

She froze as a thought hit her, if Sirius Black was a magically sworn godfather, there was no way he could have betrayed the Potters, not if he was still alive! Why didn't people use their brains? Sirius Black had been a decorated Auror, working side by side with his partner and best friend James Potter. He was one of the strongest fighters against the Death Eaters, and then everybody suddenly believes that he was "You Know Who's" right hand man? What a load of Shite!

Cho scowled, she would give a great deal of money to discover just who started the rumor that Black was a supporter of the Dark Lord. Honestly, with what they had already discovered, she wouldn't be surprised to discover it was Dumbledore. It would make sense, especially if he wanted Harry isolated for some reason of his own, because Sirius would have raised Harry to know his place in society if nothing else.

Damn that man! She had been gripping her quill so tightly that it snapped, making Luna and Hermione look at her in concern. Forcing herself to calm down, she was Master's lover, they would expect her to be in control at all times, not showing normal weakness.

Taking a breath, she said, "Sorry about that, I was just thinking about the Sirius Black situation, and how ridiculous it was, especially since he's Harry's sworn godfather."

She took a few minutes to go over her thoughts with them, and both girls were nodding thoughtfully, but she could also see the anger in their eyes. Yet another crime for the old man to pay for.

They continued going through the books until it was getting close to curfew, when Luna and Hermione both sat up in their seats, smiles on their faces. Seeing the expression, Cho grinned, "Master is back isn't he?"

Hermione nodded eagerly, "And he's in a very good mood!" She suddenly giggled, as did Luna, before she said, "And he's incredibly randy, so we're all going to have fun tonight!"

It was only a minute or two later that Harry was at their table, and, when he noticed the privacy charms, pulled each of them into a heated kiss that left them breathless, and, at least in Cho's case, soaking wet!

When they broke apart, Cho laughed breathlessly, "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?"

He grinned, "You are not going to believe what happened tonight. Come on, pack up the books, we're going to the Chamber."

Luna and Hermione had their books and notes closed up before he even finished giving the order, and with a shrug, Cho packed up her material as well. Harry took a quick look around, making sure that nobody was paying attention, and then called for Dobby.

They were down in the Chamber seconds later, and Cho took her seat on the couch while Hermione and Luna both stripped naked, except for their stockings and shoes, as usual.

The two of them knelt on the padding by the couch and looked at Harry expectantly. He grinned, the most genuinely happy expression she'd ever seen him wear, and he started talking.

TBAM & TBAM & TBAM

"The first part of the meeting with Barchoke went by quickly. He already had the Potter Head ring waiting for me. All I had to do was try it on, and it shrunk to fit my finger, showing the family magic accepted me." He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small box and turned to Cho, saying,

"I know this is extremely early, but with the connection we are forming, I can't see anyone else more suited to be my Lady Potter. To demonstrate our commitment, I would ask you to wear the Potter Betrothal Ring. Even if you are not certain of your feelings, the ring also provides protection against mind controlling charms and Legilimency, which will be useful since both Dumbledore and Snape are accomplished Legilimens. I'm having my Account Manager preparing the standard Potter Marriage Contract, we can speak to your mother about it over the Easter Break."

Cho's eyes were wide and he could see the tears of happiness forming as she accepted the ring and had him put it on her finger. There was a brief flash of magic as the Ring accepted her, and he found himself with an excited girl in his arms. Kissing her briefly, he smiled, "Hold that thought, I want to get through the rest of it before we get to celebrating."

She pouted briefly, before grinning and slipping out of his arms and sitting back on the couch.

Looking at Luna and Hermione, he grinned, "Don't think I didn't bring jewelry for my lovely slaves. Barchoke had a chest brought from the vault that contained the collars that the ladies of the Potter family had worn for several hundred years. All of them were in excellent condition, and two of them called to me." Removing another box from his robes, he moved to stand in front of Luna, who's smile was as wide as Cho's, he said "Luna, this collar was worn by my mother from her 17th Birthday until the day she sacrificed herself defeating Voldemort. I think she would like for you to have it."

He opened the box and lifted the silver collar, with emeralds embedded into the metal. Taking the ends, he gestured, and Luna lifted her hair away from the back of her neck, and he put it around her throat, closing it with a touch of his magic. Luna closed her eyes and wavered in place as a glow covered her entire body, starting from the collar, and she started shaking, a keening cry tearing from her mouth as her magic was enveloped by the Family magic. Her eyes opened, and she stared at nothing before she jerked her head back and fell into back to back orgasms!

Hermione was staring at Luna with wide eyes, and Harry could feel her in the bond, her eagerness to experience the same thing was almost overwhelming. With a smile, he moved in front of his best friend and pulled another box from a different pocket.

"This collar was worn by Althea Potter, she was the wife of Godric Potter several hundred years ago. I chose this collar for you because Althea was the Head Girl in her time at Hogwarts, and went on to become the Headmistress of Hogwarts for nearly 30 years in the 1300's."

Hermione grinned as she presented her bare throat for the collar, and he placed it around her neck, sealing it with his magic as he did with Luna, and, to no one's surprise, the exact same thing happened, to Cho's amusement.

"Have to say, Harry, if wearing your collar causes orgasms like that, I'm almost tempted to wear one myself."

Harry grinned, "Have to say I like the mental image, especially after seeing your mum, but I can't see you being happy in the bond. You don't have the deep desire to serve that Hermione does, and, while the situation with Luna was different, there was something inside her that welcomed the slavery bond. Otherwise she would have struggled against it subconsciously, the way I think you would."

She nodded, "That's true, and it wasn't really a serious offer. But, while the girls are enjoying their collars, I do need to mention something that happened last night. After Luna and I got back to my room, she broke down in tears, really upset about what was done to you. Don't get me wrong, I was just as upset, but Luna was clinging to me, and I had to take care of her. I was comforting her the way I know you would, and I realized that both Luna and Hermione were deferring to me almost as much as they do to you, to the point that I was half expecting them to start calling me Mistress!"

He had been listening intently, nodding in understanding. "I was worried when I felt Luna's upset in the bond, but couldn't make out what was causing it. I could also feel that she was feeling comforted by you, so I didn't have Dobby pop me to her." He grinned, "I'm sure that I would have comforted her just as well, but the three of us wouldn't have gotten any sleep last night."

Cho grinned and nodded, "But what about the way they defer to me? I'm not their Mistress, am I? I mean, unless they swore a bond to me that I'm not aware of."

Harry shook his head, putting his arm around her. "I'm really glad that Luna explained a bit about what is happening since I cast the bond on her, and later, Hermione. I'm starting to understand more about how it works, and one thing it does is provide the slave with an understanding of the way their Master, or Mistress is feeling. You saw that yesterday when Luna could tell I was upset about something and understood what was causing it, remember?"

"So they are feeling the connection between us, and automatically look to me when you aren't there?"

"Basically, if you told them to do something, unless I'd told them not to, they would probably find themselves obeying you. And since you are also taking some of the responsibilities of being a Mistress, the way you comforted Luna, I wouldn't worry about it."

Cho smiled, "That's a relief, I was concerned about the way they were reacting, but if it's part of the bond, that's good. Your father or Lily will probably talk about it in one of the memories. But, getting back to what happened at Gringotts, what had you in such a good mood?"

"Well, once I was accepted as the Head of the Potter Family, I could access the main family vault, and there was a copy of my parent's wills. It seems they were never acted on because a certain someone, who's initials are Albus Dumbledore ordered them sealed when he dumped me on my relatives doorstep. Anyway, when I unsealed the wills, they specifically named Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper, and that if I was still underage when they died, I was to go to Sirius Black, my Oath Sworn Godfather!"

Cho swore, "And since he was your magically sworn godfather, it proves he wasn't the one to betray your family, it would have killed him."

He grinned, "Congratulations Cho, you've just demonstrated more intelligence and common sense than 99% of the population of the wizarding world. There were a couple of other names, including Frank and Alice Longbottom, but right after that, was Amelia Bones, who was a close friend of my parents, but, more importantly, is now the Head of the DMLE! When I read that, Barchoke actually got excited, and got my permission to send a message to her, and she arrived shortly afterward."

"I've heard about her, I don't imagine she was overly happy, was she?"

Harry snorted, "To put it mildly! Especially since, when I showed her the will, it caused a memory charm to break, and she remembered agreeing to take me if something happened! And when I showed her the memories of Pettigrew from the Shrieking Shack, and from the Graveyard, she was steaming mad. But when I showed her the memories of my detentions with Umbridge and some of the other things that she had done, claiming the Minister's backing? That's when she calmed down, and it felt the temperature in the room dropped to freezing. She asked for copies of the memories and the documents showing that I was the Head of the Potters, and promised me that she was about to fall on Fudge and Umbridge like the 'Fist of an Angry God'."

Cho shuddered, "If I didn't think the two of them deserved it, I'd almost feel sorry for Fudge and the Toad. From stories I heard, she's scary when she goes after someone. It's a good thing she's considered extremely honest, and very good at following the laws. I just hope that somebody doesn't try to put another memory charm or a compulsion on her to make this go away."

He shook his head, "I actually asked her about that, but she said she's protected now, because of her position, if anybody tried to cast something like that on her, she'd be aware and the protection would prevent it affecting her."

"So that explains why Luna and Hermione said you were in such a good mood, but they also said you were incredibly randy?"

"Oh yeah! It's only because the Family Ring gives me a certain amount of control that I'm not bending you over the couch right now." Dropping his wand into his hand, he tapped his forehead to remove the glamour, and Cho gasped at the completely unmarked flesh.

"Your scar! How?"

"After Amelia left, and I was getting ready to head back, Barchoke stopped me with a question. He wanted to know why I hadn't ever had a healer look at the cursed scar? I really couldn't think of a reason, so he offered to have one of Gringotts healers look at it. I'll admit I was a bit suspicious, since goblins aren't usually helpful unless they are getting paid, and he actually laughed! He said that I had provided him enough entertainment tonight, with kicking over a hornet's nest in the Ministry, that he was willing to treat me as another goblin."

Cho giggled, and he smirked, "That was basically my reaction, especially since the category most wizards and witches fall into is that of a "walking roast" I'll take being another goblin over that, any day!"

"The healer came in and examined the scar, and started scowling, chanting in a language I didn't recognize, but then there was a pulling sensation from the scar, and the healer was moving some ugly black thing from the scar into a jewel. As soon as it was completely out of the scar, a bunch of things happened at once, including the scar fading away. But more important, at least for right now, is that my magical core increased by almost 25 percent, since the damned thing was a leech that was sending power to Voldemort, keeping the bastard alive!"

Her eyes widened, she obviously realized where he was going, "Yeah, and the connection between magical core and libido kicked in, massively! I've been fighting like mad to control myself, with help from the Family Magic, because it was important to tell you what was going on."

Hearing Luna and Hermione coming back to themselves, he relaxed his control and switched his and Cho's clothes with the air, leaving them just as naked as the slaves.

With a gesture, the couch was transfigured into a large bed, and all three girls landed on the mattress. With a grin, he reached for them...

(You'll see what happens next chapter, this one was getting too long.)

TBAM & TBAM & TBAM

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Tuesday, February 20th, 1996**_

 _ **3:00 am**_

Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking his coffee and trying not to stare at the clock. Tonks should have been off shift over two hours ago, and she wasn't back. He knew that something was going on, but he was all alone in the house and had no way of getting any information, frustrating the hell out of him.

He still wasn't sure he wanted to know what was the cause of the horrible scream that came from that pile of junk that Kreacher had hoarded. The sound was like the scream of the damned, and it went on for close to a minute before it cut off completely. He'd tried to check out the junk, but it was all completely ordinary, except for a locket that had Slytherin's symbol on it. And all of it, including the locket, showing no signs of magic.

He'd even tried to contact Harry, since his godson was usually in the middle of anything unusual, but when he used the mirror, it was completely dark, and all he heard was muffled voices. Since the voices were all female and urging Harry to shag them harder, he figured that his godson wasn't involved with whatever was happening, and mentally wished him a good night before breaking the connection.

Laughing, he could just picture the faces of Prongs and Lily at Harry's activities. They would be cheering him on, and probably stripping down and playing along. That was another reason he was getting anxious about Tonks being late. It wasn't the nicest reason, but he was really enjoying his cousin's eagerness to play, and with her metamorph skills, they'd gotten to enjoy a lot of different role playing games.

He was finally about ready to head up to bed and try and get some sleep, when the front door opened. Standing, he moved to the entryway of the kitchen and gave a sigh of relief when he saw her closing the door behind her. When she turned around, he was surprised at how exhausted she looked, not to mention the bandage across her cheek. He didn't say anything, just grabbed a cup and poured Tonks some coffee and handed it to her when she sat down.

"Long night?"

Tonks huffed softly, "You don't know the half of it, Sirius! But, I'm sorry to say that you and Dobby won't get to try out your plan to convince Uncle Lucius to come visiting. He was killed resisting arrest earlier tonight."

"What! How the hell did that happen? I thought that Fudge's protection would have kept the Aurors off his back."

"Well, Minister Fudge and his Undersecretary are both sitting in holding cells in the basement of the Ministry at the moment, but they will be changing their address to Azkaban if they don't get the Kiss after what came out tonight."

"Okay, that sounds like a hell of a story. What can you tell me? Start at the beginning," Sirius was pleased that the habits from being an Auror came back, and Tonks responded automatically.

"About 8:00 tonight, Madame Bones came haring into the ready room, and pulled Rufus and Mad-Eye into her office. Ten minutes later, Rufus was leading one squad to Hogwarts, and I was with Mad-Eye heading for Fudge's Manor. We were told that Fudge was going to be arrested for a multitude of crimes against a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, namely Harry James Potter! When we got there, Lucius Malfoy was there, and the idiot thought it was a good idea to have his wand in his hand and pointed it toward Mad-Eye. That was his last mistake!

"Fudge looked like he crapped himself when we slapped the manacles on him, especially when an elf popped into the room, with two naked girls. The girls were in bad shape, it looked like they'd been prisoners there for a while, and they were about out of their minds. One of them scratched my cheek as I was trying to help her, but we managed to get them to the DMLE ward at St Mungo's, so hopefully the healers can get them the help they need."

Sirius whistled, there was no way Fudge was going to escape Azkaban for that, but Tonks was continuing,

"We were getting Fudge into an interrogation room, when Rufus and his team brought Umbridge in and parked her butt in a different room. They were not happy at all, especially since Bones was able to use Veritaserum on the two of them, because of the evidence, as well as the nature of the original charges."

She shook her head, looking sick, "I thought I had a pretty strong stomach, some of the stuff I've encountered on the job, but that woman was as close to pure evil as I ever want to get. She was bragging about feeding the names addresses of incidents of accidental magic from muggleborn to Lucius and his cronies, and honest to Merlin, she was actually getting excited describing how they were tortured and killed! I was ready to take my wand to her so she could feel was it was like, but Shack got me out of there."

Tonks put her coffee down, "I'm sorry, Sirius, but coffee just isn't doing it. Do you have anything stronger?"

He stood and pulled an unopened bottle of Ogden's from the cupboard, and broke the seal, pouring a healthy amount into a glass before putting the bottle away. Handing her the glass, she swallowed it in two gulps, before slamming the glass down and turning her head, belching flame toward the wall.

"Feeling better?" Sirius asked softly.

She shook her head, "No, not really, but I'll get by. Look, I'll be honest, I'm not up for anything tonight, but, would you mind if I stayed with you? Just sleeping with your arms around me. I'm hoping it will keep the nightmares away."

There was only one answer he could give, and after her story, sex was about the last thing on his mind. Taking her hand, Sirius led her up the stairs to his bedroom. She kicked off her boots, and fell on the bed, still fully dressed. He climbed on to the bed behind her and dimmed the lights. Pulling her into his arms, he held his cousin as she cried herself to sleep.

Sadly, both of them suffered from nightmares.

End Chapter Seven

Sorry the chapter ended on a bit of a downer, but that's what the characters told me happened. We'll get to see what Harry and his ladies got up to in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

STORY TITLE: To Be A Master

PART: 08 of ?  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson ( )  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,

Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing,  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
SUMMARY: After the Interview with Rita Skeeter, Luna approaches Harry with a strange request

FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Luna/Cho/Hermione/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 5,145  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

AUTHORS NOTES: Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so Luna is 16 at the time of the story and Harry is 17.

 _ **Gryffindor Tower**_

 _ **Fourth Year Girls Dorm**_

 _ **Monday, February 19th, 1996**_

 _ **After Classes**_

Ginny sat down at her desk with a sigh, pulling the sealed letter out of her pocket. She already knew what it was about, the same thing every letter her mother had sent her since Christmas. She didn't understand why her mother was so obsessed with her dating Harry? Sure, he was good looking, and she'd spent more than a few nights imagining being with him, but Ginny was sure that her mother wouldn't appreciate the things she wanted to do with him.

Especially since she always seemed to imagine other girls there with her and Harry, and it wasn't just Harry she was having sex with. That didn't bother her at all, even though her mother would go out of her mind at the very idea.

She didn't know if it was the memories of things Tom showed her in the diary, or just the life debt, but the things that she imagined doing with Harry were certainly not the sort of things a 'proper witch' would do! Although the desire to be with Harry has been getting stronger since he saved dad's life...

Ginny shook her head, she and dad had seven kids, yet you'd think, listening to Molly, that sex was something to be endured only for the privilege of having children! Ginny snorted, it would be hard to get pregnant from sucking Harry, or taking him up the arse, but she had several enjoyable sessions after lights out picturing just those things.

Oh well, might as well see what she has to say this time.

Twenty minutes later, after re-reading the letter several times, she sat back, her skin even paler than usual. "She's lost her fucking mind! Does she seriously want me to use love and enslavement potions on the Head of one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight? And threatening to use her position as head of the Prewett Family to make me do it? Does she really want the two of us to end up in Azkaban? No, not a chance in hell! I've got to talk to Harry, to let him know. I'm not going to prison because she's out of her mind. Not for all the gold in Gringotts!"

Folding the letter, she put it back in her pocket and walked down to the Common Room.

Ron was there, but didn't know where Harry, or Hermione for that matter, were. Her brother seemed more interested in talking to Romilda Vane, actually going over her Charms homework with her. That wasn't as surprising as it should have been, since the girl was deliberately leaning forward and giving Ron a great view down her blouse. The little cow had udders that would put Greengrass to shame, and she was only a third year! Just remember Ronnie, she's not 16 yet, and her parents could have you castrated if things go too far!

Shaking her head in frustration, Ginny left the Common Room, heading for the library. If she couldn't find Harry, then Hermione would be her second choice, especially since it seems that the two of them are together now, after the way they were acting yesterday.

Reaching the library, she gave a sigh of relief when she saw Harry was standing by a table where Hermione, Luna and Cho Chang were sitting. What the hell were they doing with Cho? She didn't think Hermione liked the girl that much. Wait! He's kissing Hermione, damn, that's a kiss! But now he's kissing Luna too? And Chang? What the hell is going on here?

She was so distracted trying to figure out what she'd seen that she almost missed Harry calling for that crazy elf of his. It was only hearing Harry tell the elf to take them to the Chamber, and the five of them popping out the Ginny realized where they had gone.

Cursing softly, she hurried from the library, heading to the second floor girls bathroom, hoping that she could still get it opened.

TBAM & TBAM & TBAM

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress's Office**_

 _ **Monday, February 19th, 1996**_

 _ **8:30 pm**_

Pouring Filius and Pomona a healthy glass from the bottle she kept hidden in her office, Minerva smiled widely at the two of them, "Here's to whoever lit a fire under Amelia Bones! Seeing that foul woman being dragged out in manacles is even better than seeing my Lions winning the Quidditch Cup!"

She rolled her eyes at the other's expressions, but Minerva couldn't help that they were so disadvantages that they didn't appreciate the beauty of a well played game. Taking a sip of her drink, she said, "Now that she's gone, and Albus is off doing whatever he thinks is more important, I think we need to discuss the Headmasters' behavior over the last two years. He's always had an unusual interest in young Harry, but since he was chosen for that damned Tournament it's become closer to an obsession, and it's not healthy!"

Pomona shook her head, "It's not just the last two years. During that whole Heir of Slytherin nonsense, I was going to stop my house from gossiping about it, but he actually called on my oath to the school to stop me. Saying some garbage about Harry needing to learn how to handle adversity. As if living with those relatives of his isn't adversity enough!"

Filius grimaced, "You too? I've been trying to crack down on all the bullying, but unless it's brought specifically to my attention by either the victim, or a prefect, he's used the oaths to stop me. His reasons were just as much garbage as what he tried feeding Pomona. But the question is, what can we do about it? As long as he's Headmaster, he can enforce the oaths we had to swear when we signed our contracts."

Minerva gave a slight smile, "But how much longer do you think he's going to be Headmaster? The crimes that woman was arrested for, interfering with the Head of the Potters? Albus has being doing just that for 16 years, ever since the night we lost James and Lily, and, considering the way that Harry has been coming into his heritage over the last few days, would you like to place a wager that Mr Potter is the one who got Amelia moving, and that Albus is in his sights as well?"

Filius grinned, "If Mr Potter is taking after James, that would explain the changes in behavior in both Miss Chang and Miss Lovegood. I just hope he knows the contraceptive charm." His grin faded, "I think we need to come up with some ways that we can let him know, within the limits of our oaths, that we will support him against the Headmaster when the time comes. Not just because we all agree that the old man has been losing the plot, but also because we don't want our necks on the block next to him and Severus when the ax falls."

Pomona snorted, "Do you honestly think that Severus will be lucky enough to get the mercy of death? Mister Potter hates the man enough, and who can blame him, that Severus is likely to end up envying Prometheus!"

There wasn't much that either of them could say to that, since the spiteful potions master had gone out of his way to make Harry miserable, and the debt that he owed to James meant that the punishment would be extreme.

Filius took another sip, and said, "We all remember James and Lily's time here, and who ended up in their bed. It would not be a bad idea to let Charity, Aurora, Septima and Bathsheba know that, no matter how much they may want to compare Harry with James, their contract forbids it, until after he graduates. None of us want a repeat of Augusta Longbottom's rampage, do we?"

The others shuddered, and in unison, finished their drinks and held out their glass for a refill. Some things needed to be forgotten!

TBAM & TBAM & TBAM

 _ **The Chamber of Secrets**_

 _ **Roughly the Same Time**_

It had taken Ginny longer than she wanted to reach Myrtle's loo, but she made it, finally. Searching for the carving of the snake on the pipes, she concentrated, and, to her pleasure, the sink actually moved away from the wall at her command!

It was a pleasant surprise to see that Harry had created a lift, and that it responded to her request. Closing the entry behind her, she really didn't want anybody else hearing what she needed to talk to him and the others about, she rode the lift to the bottom, amazed at how quiet it was.

Seeing lights flickering ahead, she made her way to the doorway and listened carefully. She didn't want to barge in on them if they were shagging. Well, that's a lie, but only if they invited her to join them, she didn't want to be rude, after all. Wait a minute! She was coming to talk to Harry about escaping her mother's plans to get her into Harry's bed, why was she hoping they would invite her to join them?

She paused outside the doorway and closed her eyes, drawing on the little bit of occlumency that was left from the time with the diary, and searched her thoughts and memories, trying to find the source of this desire. She knew that part of it was the remains of the crush she had on him ever since dad and mum had read those stupid books to her, but she was finding other memories, her mum talking about how she was going to be at school with the Boy Who Lived, and since she looked so much like his mother, they were destined to be together!

What the bloody fuck! Her own mother was grooming her to snare Harry from when she was a little girl, why would she do that? Searching deeper, her mum was talking about how rich the Potter's were, and how Ginny would be able to buy nice things for her family if she was married to Harry...

With a muffled cry, she pulled back from the memories and moved away from the door, feeling the overpowering urge to be sick. Her own mother wanted her to be a whore just to get her hands, no, her mother's hands, on the Potter gold! No wonder she was so happy when Ron and the twins rescued him after his first year.

When she was far enough away, she fell to her knees as everything she'd eaten came screaming back up out of her mouth. She was sobbing between being sick, hating what her mother had done, and even more what she was wanting to do. Those potions she was talking about were hateful things! Was that what she did to daddy? Oh Merlin! This is even worse than I thought. I've got to talk to Harry!

Stumbling to her feet, she vanished the vomit and cast a mouth cleaning charm on herself, moving back to the doorway. She listened, and heard Harry talking, and then Luna's voice as she was crying out. Ginny didn't know what was happening, but those weren't normal sounds her friend was making. Sticking her head around the edge of the door, she stared in shock, Harry was fully dressed, standing over Luna who was completely naked, and glowing! In her surprise she still noticed that Luna was in absolutely no pain or distress, in fact, it looked like she was having a massive orgasm. But was that a collar around her throat?

And why was Hermione just as naked? Cho was there, but she was dressed. Ginny could see that both she and Harry were looking at Luna with amusement, but affection too? And now he's pulling something out of his pocket, and it was another collar, he's putting it around Hermione's throat, and touching it with his wand... Holy crap! It's happening to Hermione too!

Ginny could feel a pull in her own magic, and she realized that it was the life debt she owed Harry for saving her in the Chamber, and, even more, the debt her family owed him for saving daddy's life at Yule. It hit her that if she gave herself to Harry, Molly wouldn't be able to use the Prewett magics to compel her to use the potions! Luna and Hermione sure seemed happy to be collared, and they were probably her two closest friends, so being with them wouldn't be bad. She didn't really know Cho, but she was sure that would change.

Steeling herself, she stepped through the doorway, and was about to say something to get their attention, when suddenly Harry and Cho were completely naked, and there was a huge bed in the room! Hermione and Luna were lifted to the bed with Cho, and Harry was reaching out for them. Ginny felt an incredible pull toward them, and moved closer, her hands unbuttoning her robes and dropping them to the ground. Pulling her blouse over her head, she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, her hands opening her skirt and shoving it and her knickers to the ground.

By this time, Harry had noticed her, and she made herself walk forward until she was in front of him. He was saying something, but her magic was pounding so loudly in her veins she couldn't hear him. Lowering herself to her knees, she said, "Master, I need your help, please claim your slave in payment of the life debt she owes you for saving her life and her fathers life."

She looked up, and Master had a shocked expression, but Luna was rolling on the bed laughing her arse off! Ginny wondered what was so funny, but then Master was looking at her seriously and said, "Explain yourself Ginny, what do you mean that you need my help?"

Forcing herself to focus on the question, and not his hard cock directly in front of her, Ginny told him about the way her mother had been pressuring her to get close to him, and the threatened compulsions to use potions. She also told him about what she remembered from growing up, and automatically flinched when Master's magic started swirling around him.

He saw the fright in her eyes, and she could see him making an effort to calm down. When he was calm, he said, "This is something that I need to discuss with my future Lady Potter and my other slaves. I'm going to cast a mild sleep spell on you, so you can rest and relieve the tension you've been under. It will feel like you've had a full nights sleep and wake refreshed. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded, a little nap did sound good after the stress of the evening, and he lifted his wand. Ginny felt a wave of drowsiness flow over her, and she lowered herself to the floor, glad that there was a cushion under her, and was soon sleeping.

TBAM & TBAM & TBAM

Once he saw that Ginny was asleep, Harry turned to Cho and his slaves, "This is a fucking mess! It's bad enough that we've got Dumbledore messing with people's minds and memories, but now Molly? And Ginny does owe the life debt, it's even greater because she was in danger of losing her soul to that diary, not just her life!"

Cho nodded, "It is a mess, but, if she's willingly offering herself to you, can you turn her down. And, to be blunt, I have a feeling that you'll need her as well as other girls to keep you satisfied enough to do anything but focus on sex. I was thinking about it yesterday when we were all in the room on the seventh floor, and that was before the drain on your magic was discovered." She smiled slightly, "As much as I love you, and yes, I do love you, and absolutely adore the way you make me feel when we are having sex, I do want to do other things for the rest of my time in school, like pass my NEWTs, play Quidditch, sleep, things like that."

He grinned and nodded, but she continued,

"And the situation with Luna and Hermione is even more complicated, because I can say no, I'm not in the mood, but the two of them, due to the bond, will automatically be ready for sex whenever you want it. You're going to need additional girls, and frankly, after we find out just how bad Dumbledore, assuming it's him, screwed with her memories, you could do worse than consider offering my mother the bond."

Harry opened his mouth, but then shut it, he could see Cho's point of view, his sex drive had increased an insane amount after that thing in his scar was removed, and he did have other things he wanted to focus on besides getting his ladies naked. And he did like Ginny, but wasn't looking forward to the fallout of bonding her. And, from James' memories, Lin was an incredibly sexy woman, but could he get along with her out of the bedroom? Sure, his dad and mum did, but he wasn't James.

He froze for a moment, as the magic in the Family Ring provided him with some options he hadn't thought about. He grinned, and seeing that the three women were looking at him curiously, said

"I'm learning new things about the Potter Family magic all the time I'll tell you about it later. But, with Lin, it's something we can talk about with her, but we need to see if we can find out what happened to her first." Turning to Luna and Hermione, he said, "I'm asking you for your opinion, since you will have to guide Ginny into her new life if she accepts the bond. Luna, you have a better understanding of the bond than the rest of us, and Hermione has dreamed of being my slave for a few years, so you both have advantages over Ginny. Will you help her?"

His two slaves had been listening attentively, and both of them nodded.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen." He gave the slaves their instructions, and they grinned and sat on the edge of the bed, their legs open, and Cho grinned and sat in the chair they first used the day before, her legs open as well.

Ending the spell on Ginny, he watched as she woke and awareness returned to her eyes. Moving in front of her, he waited until he had her attention, and said,

"I want you to understand, Ginny, that I would protect you either way, but, if you truly desire to pay the debt by becoming my slave, I'll bond you. But, before I do, I need to be sure this is something you are willing to do. A major part of your duties will be serving Cho, who will be my Lady Potter, and your Mistress as well as having sex with my other slaves because I enjoy watching. I will also have you using your mouth to pleasure me, and I will be buggering you on a daily basis. If you feel that these are duties you are not able to perform, I'll find another way for you to pay the debt, because I don't want you to be unhappy that you asked for my collar."

He was looking into her eyes, drawing on the Family Ring to scan her thoughts, and was surprised that none of the things he mentioned bothered her at all, in fact, she'd fantasized about all of them, although she hadn't specifically imagined Luna or Cho. With that, he was certain he knew what her answer would be, but she needed to say it aloud.

"Well Ginny, are you certain you wish to be my slave?"

She paused, thinking, before she nodded, "Thanks to that damned diary I'm well aware of the different acts you would have me perform, and I've imagined doing them with you. And even before Hogwarts I wondered what it would be like to kiss another girl. It was only when I saw Luna and Hermione's reaction to being given their collar that I realized the bond would be a perfect way to satisfy the life debts. Otherwise I would happily do everything you wish of me, as long as you protect me from my mother."

Wanting to be clear, because her answer was vague, he said, "Ginny, I'm asking you again, are you certain you wish to be my slave?"

She looked conflicted, "A part of me does want to be your slave, but that's because I want your protection, and I do want to have sex with you, but it's my magic that is demanding I satisfy the debts that wants me to take your collar. I don't know if my personality would allow me to truly accept the bond. I'm sorry."

Harry smiled, "Don't be sorry, I'm not unhappy with you. If you had taken the bond and were unhappy about it, that would bother me. There are reasons that Luna and Hermione took my collar, and they don't apply to this situation. However, there is another choice available, but we would need to keep it quiet until June, when I complete my OWLs. It will protect you from your mother immediately, but we won't be able to register you legally until then."

Ginny looked at him with a relieved smile on her face, clearly interested

"Because I am the Heir of the Black Family, the multiple marriage laws go into affect. I've offered Cho the position of Lady Potter and she's accepted, and I'm fairly certain who I will offer the Potter Consort role too, but I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet, that leaves the role of concubine for you. Yes, it's a lower status position, but historically it's an accepted way of paying a life debt, and while there is a bond involved, it's not as restrictive as the slave bond. And, you can, if we both wish it, be released from the Concubine bond, unlike the slave bond which is a lifetime commitment. Will you accept that bond?"

Ginny was far more confident, climbing to her feet and hugging him, "Yes! That would be perfect, thank you!"

He smiled, "Then it's time for you to get started. Once you finish, I will bond you." She smiled widely and lowered herself back to her knees, her hands reaching for his cock, but he stepped back. "I want you to go to Cho, and then Luna, and then Hermione, and make each of them cum at least once with your mouth and fingers. When you are finished, then you can serve me."

Ginny didn't hesitate, moving to Cho and kneeling between her legs, Cho smiled down at her and Harry called, "You can finger yourself while you are pleasing Lady Potter and the other girls, Ginny."

She spread her legs slightly, and he could see her hand dropping down to touch herself. She gave Cho a tentative lick, testing the taste, before started to move with more enthusiasm. He walked closer, both because he wanted to watch as his newest girl pleasured Cho, and also because he was having a difficult time holding back his own arousal and needed some relief.

Tapping Hermione on the shoulder, he gestured and she grinned, sliding off the bed and kneeling in front of him. He took her spot on the bed and let her go to work. Leaning closer to Luna, he softly said, "My sweet Luna, I want you to help Ginny, teach her that pleasure comes from serving her Mistress and I. Kneel behind her and use your hands to please her."

Luna smiled happily and moved off the bed, her arms wrapping around Ginny, who started in surprise, but relaxed when Luna whispered in her ear. Luna's hand started stroking Ginny's pussy while the other was fondling her breasts. Harry could see the hair on Ginny's pussy getting darker with the girl's juices and reminded himself to have Luna teach her the grooming spell when she finished pleasuring Cho.

He moaned as Hermione's tongue licked his balls and moved up the shaft, teasing the skin under his bulb, and part of him was still a little amused that his friend was so eager to take his cock in her mouth, or anywhere else! But then, he was realizing just how little he really knew about the true Hermione, and he was enjoying the discovery. Just like he was enjoying learning about his lovely Luna, and Cho as well.

Luna was using her hands and words whispered in Ginny's ear to drive the girl out of her mind, it looked like, but she was certainly licking Cho with enthusiasm, and his Lady Potter was enjoying herself. Cho was leaning back on the bed, her elbows supporting her as she watched Ginny at work, she must have noticed his eyes on her, because she looked over and grinned, giving him a wink before she closed her eyes and moaned. Ginny must have reached a sweet spot, because Cho was getting close to cumming. He'd seen that look on her face enough over the last couple of day to recognize it!

He was right, it was only a few seconds later that Cho stiffened and cried out, before falling back on the bed, her chest heaving. Ginny had to swallow quickly to get all of Cho's juices before moving back, and he said, "Luna, kiss Ginny and clean her face before laying back and letting her pleasure you."

Ginny turned around and immediately lifted her face to Luna's, and the two of them started snogging passionately, but he was distracted from watching. Hermione had taken him deep into her mouth and was sucking him, her hands caressing his sac, when he felt his balls tighten and he relaxed, letting the release hit him.

Hermione didn't even pause when he swelled inside her mouth, she just swallowed eagerly, handling the first two bursts, and pulled back, letting the last hit her open her mouth. She was about to swallow when he stopped her. "Luna is done cleaning Ginny, so go and share with your sister slave."

Her eyes lit up with excitement and amusement, and went to Luna, pulling the other girl into a kiss, and he watched as Luna realized what was happening, swallowing what Hermione gave her, before kissing her again and looking at him with love in her eyes. As Hermione moved back, Luna lay back on the cushions and spread her legs for Ginny get into position.

This was going to be a long night, and he couldn't wait!

(I'm sorry the scene got cut off, the chapter was getting too long because the characters decided to ad lib again. The scene will pick up next chapter)

TBAM & TBAM & TBAM

 _ **The Ministry for Magic**_

 _ **Department of Magical Law Enforcement**_

 _ **Interrogation Room**_

 _ **Just After Midnight**_

Cornelius Fudge looked up when the door opened, wondering when this nightmare would end? The night had started so well, he and Lucius had enjoyed an excellent dinner while they discussed the latest moves to discredit Potter and Dumbledore, and they had the two squibs in dungeons to enjoy for afters, but then it all went to hell!

He had no idea what possibly could have possessed Lucius to pull his wand on Moody, and now he would never know, the man was dead before he knew what hit him. And then that blasted elf brought the entertainment up right in front of the Aurors!

The rest of the night was a blur, being manacled and the wrench of the portkey back to the Ministry. He tried to order them to release him, but Bones just sneered at him and silenced him. Then he was locked in this seat and the bitch forced him to take veratiserum. The questions went on forever, and he couldn't stop himself from answering, no matter how hard he tried.

They left him there, staring at the walls, trying to think of a way out of this mess without any luck so far. Bones had managed to get him to reveal the information he had on Dawlish and a few other of his protective detail, and he was sure they would find themselves in her cells fairly soon if they weren't already, so there was no help coming from them.

He was starting to resign himself to spending time in Azkaban, when the door opened and Bones walked in, a disgusted look on her face, and he realized things had just gotten worse.

She had a pile of parchment in her hands and slapped it down on the table. She stared at him with ice in her eyes and she said, "Your only chance to avoid joining your undersecretary in being kissed by a Dementor, if you're lucky, or suffering the Death of Guy Fawkes if you aren't, is to tell me, right now and in complete detail, everything you know about what Umbridge has been doing since she started in the Ministry! That woman will be dead as soon as we get her to trial, and Lucius and his gold can't protect you any more, so start talking. If I'm satisfied, I'll make sure you get nothing worse than Azkaban for the crimes you've confessed to. And if you have any information about Dumbledore's activities that we can confirm, I'll arrange that your cell is away from the outer walls."

He didn't bother trying to bluster, he just nodded and, when she had the quill and parchment activated, he started talking in a monotone voice, telling everything he knew.

End Chapter Eight


End file.
